Secretos de la Luz
by sOpHi94
Summary: A él lo estan buscando. ¿Porqué? No lo sabe. ¿Quienes? Tampoco. Solo sabe que ella esta en peligro por su causa. Tiene que alejarse, pero su corazón no se lo permite. BellaxEdward. Todos humanos o algo parecido. La hist. esta terminada solo falta subirla.
1. ¿Quien sos?

DISCLEIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A LA GRANDE DE MI AMIGA JOIS.

**…****Secretos de la luz…**

_Se puede ver como una desgracia, pues tienes derecho a pensar de ese modo. Pero las cosas se dan como un resplandor fugas, que parece no tener mucho sentido como para darle importancia… pero todo paso por una razón, pasa porque es necesario, y pasara porque es así como tiene que suceder hasta llegar al final; a un precario y prematuro final feliz o a una desgracia imposible de comprender…_

Era de noche, en el hotel, dentro de la habitación 107, el viajero Edward ocupaba los tiempos de la noche en una copiosa lectura.

La poca iluminada estancia del joven no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Las últimas noches eran calurosas y constantemente sufría horrorosas pesadillas.

_Existen varias teorías que explican el porqué lo explican de un modo poco entendible pero logran formar una idea de lo que significan las cosas. El único problema consiste en las dudas que no se pueden resolver, los secretos que nadie puede respondes. Entonces, ¿Cómo podemos comprender las cosas si hay demasiados secretos__**?**_Que tienen de malo los secretos ni que fueran a destruir el mundo _cuestiono fuertemente Edward. Recostado en su cama de hotel pretendiendo leer en la penumbra de la habitación aceptaba la explicación que estaba recibiendo de su recién adquirido libro. La lectura no le agradaba pero su inexplicable curiosidad lo atormentaba y lo hacía seguir a delante_. En los comienzos llego junto con los primeros humanos una fuerza incontenible a cargo de los hermanos. Dos seres de una belleza incalculable, incapaz de describir con palabras. Provenían del reino de la luz, una raza muy poderosa que regia los universos.(aunque no son los únicos, ni los más fuertes, no deberían ser adorados. Pienso que abusaron de su poder y sintieron miedo. Por eso enviaron aquí a la criatura)_Genial el autor pone sus opiniones, alguna otra cosa que tenga que aguantar además de la aburrida lectura_ uso su tono irónico burlándose de lo que le explicaban en el libro. Tenía sueño y no quería dormir. Pero su humor no se debía a eso, sino al conocimiento que tenia sobre el futuro tema del libro.

_Dos seres poderosos con un único propósito impuesto por la fuerza, que aceptaron sin chistar, al ser fieles servidores de la luz. Vinieron con la criatura a la que consideraron como su hermana. Su único propósito: mantener el equilibrio constante, en especial en los momentos de espera, para facilitar la tarea del guardián .Se conocen como aquel que rige de día y aquel que rige de noche. Así se mantuvieron por los siglos de los siglos, y las personas poco a poco olvidaron lo que realmente sucedía. Los hermanos no se hablaron nuca desde que pusieron en marcha su tarea. Y por eso jamás pudieron volver a estar juntos por más de unos minutos cada vez que ascendía un elegido._

_El elegido era el único con las habilidades necesarias para controlar lo prohibido, esa criatura tan poderosa a la que temían los reyes de la luz. El guardián al que le fue delegada la labor, es un ser codiciado por sus dones excepcionales; no posee familia, vive constantemente en la búsqueda de los hermanos sin siquiera saberlo. No tiene familia por su maldición, luego de ser criado y crecer fuerte, la familia desaparece. A sus ojos ellos murieron y a los ojos de sus padres nunca tuvieron ese hijo, no tiene familia que llegado a la edad el guardián es entrenado y privado de las cosas mundanas. (Se que suena horroroso pero es como fue dispuesto para que jamás se interrumpa su labor. El es tan importante para la protección del mundo que jamás fue arriesgado a entablar una relación que pudiera revelarlo en contra de la tarea vital para asegurar la vida en el mundo y permitir que la criatura se purifique) Los planes posteriores que tienen para el después son desconocidos._

_ Pero que libro de porquería! no se para que lo compre. Que pérdida de tiempo, es toda un ilusión- cerro su libro con furia, causando un fuerte golpe. Luego lo arrojo desganado contra el piso provocando un grave eco. Apago la luz e intento dormirse ignorando el calor molesto que lo obligo a sacarse la ropa y dormir sin sabanas.

**Primera parte: El Guardián**

**Capitulo uno**

**¿Quién sos?**

_TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC__…_las agujas del reloj parecían tener un parlante incorporado, y apenas marcaban las 5:30.

Aun estaba oscuro y el reloj no dejaba de anunciarlo.

Aburrido de dar vueltas sin sentido en la cama, decidió salir a despejar su atormentada mente.

Con la primera luz del día apareció ante sus ojos una mujer tan hermosa como el amanecer. Ella estaba tirada en el río y sin tener que pensarlo corrió en su auxilio, pero ella, aquella hermosa joven no parecía herida ni incomoda. Sino que se encontraba plácidamente dormida, a pesar de tener la mitad del cuerpo dentro del agua. Al verla tan frágil, tan vulnerable, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su curto de hotel.

Él estaba maravillado no podía dejar de verla estaba fascinado con tanta perfección.

La envolvió con largas sabanas de blanco satén.

_ ¿Quién serás? Siento que te he esperado toda la vida he soñado con este día, el día en que te conocería. ¿Serás para mi? -preguntó en un susurro- ¿acaso serás mi ángel guardián o seré yo el tuyo?-Salió abruptamente por la puerta del curto confundido por su extraña fascinación.

La caricia de la mañana la despertó en forma dulce y como esperando encontrar a alguien giro hacia las sombras. Abrió sus ojos y reacciono, su mente no poseía registros de haber estado en esa habitación. Entonces un hombrecito entro en la habitación.

_Oh, lo lamento señora!!!!!! Perdone yo-yo-no sa-sa-bi-a -el joven no poseería más de 20 años, tenía la cara llena de granos, era altísimo y escuálido. Llevaba una horrible chaqueta azul más grande que el que desafortunadamente combinaba con su camisa y pantalón tan feos como el saco.

Ella no se asusto al verlo ya que no representaba un peligro para absolutamente nadie. Llevaba un carrito con bandejas cubiertas.

_Debes ser el muchacho de la comida - supuso.

_ No sabía que el señor estaba acompañado, como pidió desayuno para uno y dijo que ya subía. De verdad lo siento perdóneme señora. Por favor no reporte - la voz del joven era aun mas chillona que antes daba dolor de cabeza de solo escucharlo.

_Está bien. Solo colmaté deja las cosas no diré nada no fue tu culpa- el chico se fue, pero en su lugar entro otro mucho mas fornido que cerró la puerta después de pasar.

_Veo que ya te despertaste, pensé que no lo harías hasta la tarde ¿te encuentras bien?

_ Sí, sí estoy bien - se sentía confusa por un lado el era un desconocido y por el otro se sentía segura junto a él_ ¿Quien sos?

_ No te asustes, no te voy a hacer daño, no tienes porque temer.

_No estoy asustada!!! -se atajo- Solo quiero saber que estoy haciendo acá??

-Ya lo suponía _dijo con aire de superioridad al haberlo imaginado - te encontré dormida en el río y bueno no me pareció buen lugar para dejarte cualquier cosa podía pasarte y-y-no-no está bien no puede suceder.-hablaba mas para si en ese momento._ Sabes -cambio de tema- tienes el sueño pesado. Pensé que te despertarías a la tarde, porque cuando te cargue ni siquiera lo notaste, no te molesto. Pero todo el mundo se equivoca.

_Eh, gracias no…-no pudo decir más luego de escuchar lo que sucedió y compararlo con sus recuerdos recientes.

_ Sentate a desayunar conmigo. De seguro tenés hambre ¿no? Por cierto soy Edward.

_ Si tenés razón, llevo tiempo sin comer en forma decente.

_Edward??? Dónde estamos?

_No te acodas????Bueno quizás no sabes. Pero cómo te llamas???

_Me llamo… Bella. Bueno me pueden llamar así, bueno no me acuerdo, contento? me golpee la cabeza y me olvide.

_No, no me agrada, eso está mal es peligroso para vos. Haber estamos en Casstee .Sabes donde es???

_ Si no soy tonta -se enfado

_Solo probaba. Entonces que estás haciendo por acá??

_ Bueno he oído mucho sobre ciertos lugares y me gustaría poder conocerlos en forma más intima. Se podría decir que estoy de viaje.

_ Entonces tenés familia o amigos quizás un novio???

_Tengo dos hermanos Yamir y Nasir, pero nunca los vi., siempre están ocupados y… ¿Qué hay con vos?, ¿novia, hermanos, amigos, algo?

_ ¿Yo? Voy por la vida como quiero no tengo familia ni novia, tengo amigos, pero no poseo un lazo muy estrecho, son más como conocidos.

_ Hace un poco de calor no Edward, no te molesta que te tutee???

_Para nada. Pero la cosa es que por más que te quede la ropa no estás vestida en forma apropiada. Ponte algo de mis cosas y después buscamos algo te parece??? Pero, ¿qué hacías en el río? todavía no lo comprendo.

-No lo sé, que yo recuerde estaba en un bosque cerca del acantilado y después estaba acá_ miro con la suplica en sus ojos el rostro de Edward, como le digo _ pensaba ella_ está bien que esta bueno pero no puede quedarse mientras me cambio

_ Yo llevo esto abajo, mientras busca algo entre mis ropas, allá en la mochila -señalo el objeto junto a la ventana- después buscamos algo para vos._ Salió del cuarto de inmediato con el carrito dejándole a Bella un poco de espacio.

Bella reviso con cuidado la ordenada mochila de Edward hasta que encontró algo fresco que ponerse. Además tomo un pedazo de papel con un dibujo que logro reconocer.

Aprovecho su soledad momentánea y se recostó en la cama para probarla ya que a pesar de haber dormido allí no recordaba la sensación que transmitía. Quedo boca abajo con el dibujo en una mano y la otra aferrándose tontamente al cabecero.

_Confieso que te sienta bien -Bella no había escuchado la puerta. Por lo que la sorprendió._ Pero no creo que se vea bien que salgas con mis bóxers, aunque te ves adorable.

_Yo-yo-no tenía ni idea. Como no me di cuenta soy una tonta esto es tonto no me pudo confundir de ese modo. No-no-no-no-comenzó a desesperarse y a ponerse roja. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos intentando inútilmente ocultar su vergüenza. Edward la rodeo con sus brazos pero se arrepintió por lo que se sentó junto a ella para calmarla.

_Te vez como un tomate -se rió, busco algo en su mochila y volvió a hablarle- nadie excepto yo te vio y no te quedan mal, pero por nada en el mundo vas a salir, ni con el vestido ni con el bóxer. Ponte esto así podremos salir, no creo que quieras perderte este maravilloso día por algo que nadie vio.

_ Si -dijo y se quito las manos de la cara- tome esto de tus cosas;¿estas investigando sobre el guardián? -le tendió el papel sin emoción notable por el hecho.

_¿El guardián? - pregunto curioso._ ¿Eue sabes de él? Eh leído de el pero no…

_Entiendo. Debes saber que cuando este mundo fue creado enviaron a dos hermanos, aquel que rige de noche y aquel que lo hace de día. Con ellos llego un tesoro aquello que conformaba un vínculo pero que no podían proteger ni controlar. Para ello fue traído el Guardián. Según lo PRAXS, él es el único ser capaz de controlar su poder y evitar que se libere todo su poder, él es el único capaz de protegernos…

_ Entones el supuesto guardia esta quien sabe donde, haciendo eso que hace.

_ No es así, el guardián muere en combate y renace en el alma de un elegido, otro hombre. Que seguirá así hasta queeeeee…

-Bella, Bella, Be -Be-Bella!!!!!!! ¿Qué te sucede? Responde Bella. No me hagas esto que te sucede - la tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos pero luego la recostó en su cama con mucha delicadeza. Se quedo junto a ella hasta que sin darse cuenta se durmió…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: esta historia ya esta re terminada y lo unico qe qeda es subirla y esperar qe la compu no se rompa XD


	2. ¿Quien sos? parte 2

DISCLEIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A LA GRANDE DE MI AMIGA JOIS.

…**Secretos de la luz…**

Capitulo 2

La luz de la luna llena hizo abrir los ojos de Bella, como si una caricia dulce y tibia, la llamara de su profundo sueño.

A su lado, aun estaba Edward apoyado durmiendo, tan dulce como un niño, en la cama. Pero su rostro se crispado reflejaba angustia y dolor a tal punto que parecía estar despierto, sintiendo como lo atravesaban lentamente de un lado al otro. Bella no podía seguir observándolo, estaba a punto de despertarlo cuando su rostro sufrió una transformación y comenzó a balbucear frases indescifrables. Luego abrió los ojos. Aquellas expresiones desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

_ Un hermoso despertar, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Bella como te encuentras?

_ Yo estoy perfecta el que me preocupa sos vos.

_ No soy yo el que anda desmayándose. Pero ¿Te preocupe, por qué?

_ Creo que dormimos demasiado… mira por la ventana, es de noche. Nos dormimos todo el día._ menciono frustrada.

_Eso no impide que conozcamos la ciudad, espérame ahora vuelvo.

Pocos minutos después regreso Edward.

_Probate esto en el baño y yo me cambio acá. ¿Te parece?_ Bella tomo el vestido, que le señalo Edward, y entro en el baño.

Para su sorpresa el vestido era perfecto para ella, le llegaba 5cm por encima de la rodilla; algo largo para la época. Pero que se ajustaba perfectamente a la forma de su torso.

Bella confiada de que tardaría más que Edward, salió del baño sin hacer la menor señal de estar por salir y logro observar cómo Edward se descubría la espalda antes de probarse otra camisa. Su espalda desnuda era sin duda la de alguien que se ejercita a diario, con músculos desarrollados pero si exagerar y llegando a la parte baja de su espalda se lograba reconocer una especie de tatuaje. El mismo dibujo que tenía guardado en la mochila. No dijo nada solo se quedo mirando como Edward se cambiaba un y otra vez de camisa sin notarla. Pero luego de tres mudas de ropas decidió que era tiempo de hablar.

_ Por eso querías saber que era el significado del dibujo_ afirmo ella.

_Si _dijo Edward volteándose _ ahora dime ¿Cual camisa me queda mejor, ya me probé como cinco, cual te gusta más? Solo bromeo tú no estás hace 10minutos mirándome cambiar de ropa_ dijo sarcásticamente, riéndose de Bella y de su ingenuidad al pensar que no la había notado, pero eso no lo molestaba por lo que no dijo nada. Se coloco un camisa blanca y continuo hablando_ digamos por esta noche que soy el guardián _ rió_

_Eres el guardián de la luz; pero no me parece correcto,… mejor el guardián de Bella ¿no te gustaría se mi defensor?

_Mejor olvidemos todo este rollo, solo por ahora, y vayámonos que la noche es joven, pero no eterna.

Caminaron por 2 horas, en las que Edward le mostró toda la ciudad; aunque no lo pareciera la ciudad era enorme. Bella escuchaba atentamente las historias, que ya conocía, narradas apasionadamente por Edward. Se sentían felices por poder disfrutar esa noche.

_Creo que por esta noche, basta. Mis pies no soportan mas, tengo que sentarme y descansar_ dijo Bella dando por acabada la excursión. Pero de un tirón Edward acerco su cuerpo y sin esfuerzo aparente la levanto en sus brazos. Se comenzó a poner cada vez más roja e intentaba ocultarlo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

_Si estas muy… cansada no te voy a obligar a caminar, pero yo tengo hambre, y creo que también debes de tener hambre._ dijo y adivinando los pensamientos de ella agrego_ no sos pesada_ dijo murmurando en voz baja a su oído izquierdo. En verdad estaba disfrutándolo, pero como caballero que es, no lo menciono._ y no pienso dejarte sola aquí, eres un blanco muy tentador y fácil para cualquiera.

-Débil por apariencia. Se defenderme, nada malo va a pasarme. No creo que siquiera me noten._ Quito sus manos del rostro, casi normal, y lo miro directamente a los ojos tratando de convencerlo pero solo lo enervo.

_¿Nunca te has visto a un espejo, tienes la autoestima por el piso? ¿Qué te pasa? Necesitas lentes o sentido común._Se calmo lo suficiente para hablarle en tono bajo y confeso _ eres igual a un ángel, sublime como la luz.

_No creo que pueda ser luz, para serlo tendría que rechazar a todo los hombres y eso suena muy dificil._Pero cuando reacciono y comprendió la naturaleza de sus palabras; cuando entendió como la veía Edward se volvió hostil, Bella estaba nerviosas no soportaba más la situación, pero solo divertía a Edward._¡¡Queres bajarme estoy incomoda!!

_A sus ordenes señorita _ contesto en tono de burla y la bajo_ de todas formas ya llegamos solo hay que cruzar la plaza

_NO PUEDO PAGAR POR ESO!!! _ Frente ellos había un hermoso restaurante vidriado, con patio descubierto vistoso y grato, con pinta pipí-cucú.

_Ya lo sé, por eso invito yo, y no te me escaparas, cenaras con migo y olvidaras TODO.

Dentro, un atrayente mozo, al que Bella le echo un ojo, los encaminó a una mesa apartada junto al barandal. Antes de sentarse se acercaron al pasamano. Desde allí había por lo menos 20 metros de altura hasta el piso.

Bella estaba distraída apreciando el mágico paisaje, con aquel perfecto cielo minado de estrellas, con el hermoso astro luminoso que proporcionaba una belleza indescriptible a cada cosa.

_Pasare por alto lo de mozo_ susurro Edward con algo parecido a la indignación en la voz, pero que no le salió_ pero… no hagas ningún comentario de chicas ¿si?

-Es que a veces olvido que no estoy con una_ contesto divertida y distraída a la vez

_ Y si, yo también lo olvido pero cuando te miro lo recuerdo

_Y viste es que yo despierto cosas en los hombres _ rió_ o no viste como me miraba el mesero…

Edward se acerco por detrás y la rodeo con sus brazos. Aspiro el perfume del rizado cabello castaño de ella. Fue bajando poco a poco con su boca hasta llegar a su oído derecho en donde le comenzó a susurrar.

_ Que se atreva el mozo a mirarte otra vez y vera lo que le pasa. No es alguien bueno para ti solo te lastimaría _ Bella intento voltear para verlo a los ojos, mirarlo frente a frente, pero Edward no se lo permitió sus fuertes brazos formaban una presa que se lo impedía.

En ese preciso momento Bella se arrepentía más que nunca haber hecho ese estúpido comentario. Pero se arrepentía mucho más, ya que el cosquilleo que sentía con el roce de su piel la confundía. Y eso no era bueno para ella. Una sensación tan desconocida a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Se sentía la atracción, tan fuerte como repentina, tan notoria hasta para la poca gente que se encontraba alrededor. Y eso a Bella la confundía. Era la primera vez que no comprendía lo que pasaba.

_NO SOY UNA NIÑA NI UN ANGEL, NI DEVIL COMO ME VES. YA ESTOY BASTANTE MADURA ¿ENTENDES? Estoy grande!!_ dijo sin detenerse a analizar lo que decía. No le agradaba que la tomaran como alguien que no sabe que es bueno y que no es bueno para si misma. Luego reacciono y comprendió que no poseía la razón para tratarlo de esa manera. Pero no se retracto, eso hubiera significado darle la razón. Eso implicaría quedar frente a él como una niña a la que hay que proteger de todo el mundo porque no es capaz de valerse por si misma o eso creía Bella.

_Ya sé que no eres una niña _aclaro _ eres joven si, pero no una niña, eres como yo… pero hay veces en que te miro tan frágil que lo dudo y me siento mal por verte como… la mujer que eres, sintiendo que debo protegerte… se que eres adulta y te sabes cuidar, pero no lo aparentas. De todos modos es reconfortante oírlo de tu boca.

_¡¡¡NO ERES MI PARIENTE PARA QUE SIENTAS QUE ME DEVES PROTEGER, NO ERES NADA MÍO!!!_pronuncio tajantemente_ crees que te dejare cui….

_ ¿Acaso te olvidaste?_ Interrumpió de pronto Edward_ Hoy me nombraste tu guardián, el guardián de Bella. Así que tengo derechos raros, debo cuidarte y puedo agarrarme con quien se atreva a mirarte, soy como tu dueño._ Pronuncio serio Edward aferrándola a su cuerpo; dejando a Bella sin palabras.

_ Si lo recuerdo_ dijo casi sin voz, más calmada y confiada_ pero en todo caso, ¡YO! seria tu dueña, y ¡YO! tendría derechos de pertenencia. ¡YO! Tendría los derechos raros_ dijo.

_ Va a ser mejor que lo dejemos así _susurro aun más bajo_ no soy bueno para ti en este momento_ bajo su boca y beso su cuello. Entonces la libero.

Una vez sentados en la mesa ordenaron su comida, con una variedad exorbitante de vinos. Y otra vez los atendió el mismo mozo al que Edward le tenía recelo.

_Deja al pobre chico_ Protesto ella.

_ Ahora el pobrecito él, me vas a volver loco, porque no te comportas por lo menos cerca de mí. Ahora una pregunta ¿Bella es el diminutivo de qué? ¿Cómo te llamas? Digo tu nombre. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Quién eres?

_ Si te soy sincera_ dijo tomándose su tercera botella de vino_ no lo sé, te confieso que si no me hacías acordar de eso me olvidaba. Haber, me llamo Bella siempre me han llamado así, la verdad es que nunca escuche mi nombre. No que yo recuerde, tampoco sé de donde soy, lo que recuerdo ya te lo dije, la verdad es que no sé quien soy… pero no te preocupes por mí no me importa, por ahora, saber quién soy.

_Mejor lo dejamos acá. Por ahora._ aclaro él.

El resto de la comida continuo silenciosa, pero no por eso incomoda. Se comunicaban con los ojos y los gestos, bastante claros.

Con lo último que quedo, del doceavo vino que se tomaron, Bella propuso un brindis bastante peculiar.

_Por el guardián, que nos permitió vivir en este hermoso planeta._ esa frase. Intrigo a Edward de modo tal que hasta se arrepintió de no haber terminado de leer su libro. Pero no tuvo el valor de preguntar a Bella por su significado._ y por ti_ continuo_ mi guardián que me permitió conocer esta ciudad tan maravillosa.

Luego de la tan esplendida cena, salieron al exterior.


	3. ¿Quien sos? parte 3

DISCLEIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A LA GRANDE DE MI AMIGA JOIS.

…**Secretos de la luz…**

Capitulo 3

_ Bella, ¿Cómo es posible que no te haya afectado la docena de vinos que te tomaste?

_ ¡¿Qué?! Pero si vos también tomaste, no me digas que no. Sino con que hiciste el brindis

_Sí, yo tome_ dijo con vos apacible_ una copa del primer vino_ le recrimino a Bella.

_ Pero tomaste Edward, tomaste.

_ Si, una copita, vos te tomaste¡¡¡¡¡¡ DOCE VINOS!!!!!! Mira, no te estoy retando solo me pregunto cómo es que no te afectaron. No estás ebria, ni mareada, no te sentís mal, parece como si hubieras tomado jugo de limón. Es tan…, bueno me agrada, por lo menos se que no tengo que cuidarte si te pasas de copas, puedo estar con alguien que no huele a alcohol.

_¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

_ No tienes ni una pizca de olor, seguís tan rica como cuando te encontré_ Bella con toda cautela se olisqueo el pelo, pero no encontraba ningún olor extraño.

Entonces capto el perfume de Edward sobre ella. Una sutil mezcla de lavanda y almendras

_ No. No huelo nada_ mintió pero Edward se dio cuenta, lo único que no entendió fue porque le mintió. Sin embargo lo dejo pasar.

_Que hacemos ahora.

_ ¿Elijo yo?_ dejo animada

_ Claro que si_ contesto Edward con una hermosa picara y sonrisa.

_Entonces vamos a lo bancos de la plaza quiero ver el amanecer en el mejor sitio. ¿Quieres que te diga una verdad?_ pregunto con una mirada suplicante.

_Sí, como no voy a querer saber.

_ Esto era una de las tantas cosas que quiero ver._ se sentaron en el banco frente al horizonte, allí

donde acababa la tierra. Justo a un metro del barranco.

Aun faltaba una hora para el amanecer.

Edward aprovecho para hacerle algunas preguntas, entre ellas pidió la explicación de el guardián. Lo hizo con muchos rodeos pero luego de un rato de charla la hizo.

_ ¿De verdad eso es lo que querías saber? Diste tantas vueltas para preguntar eso._ Bella pudo contener la risa pero no sus gestos, que eran diez veces peor.- pensé que era algo importante o vergonzoso, que me ibas a pedir casamiento, o que me ibas a pedir que… bueno… yo…no importa, te cuento mejor que quise decir con el brindis._ tomo aire, se puso seria, tomo una ramita y comenzó a dibujar en el suelo

_ Estas copiando mi dibujo, ¿por…?_ Bella lo callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios sin mirarlo.

_Ya está. Unión, destino, equilibrio y protección. Esas son las cuatro referencias que se le atribuyen al guardián. Pero_ Guardo silencio.

_ ¿Pero?_incitó él.

_ Hay una cosa más, el guardián tiene un don, además de los que le corresponden por origen y por… bueno por ser el elegido, obvio. Una particularidad que nunca llegaron a descubrir, porque nunca la necesitaron, pero la tiene.

_Pero si nuca la descubrieron, ¿cómo lo sabes?_ interrumpió.

_ No me tenés fe, entonces lo vas a tener que averiguar solo. Ahora_ cambio de tema_ quiero ver el amanecer.

El sol emergía en el horizonte, rodeado de un sinfín de colores cálidos que iban apoderándose del firmamento nocturno. Ocultando, con su segador brillo, a las estrellas.

Un amanecer limpio sin nubes, comparable únicamente con la grata compañía.

Luego de tan hermoso espectáculos se alejaron sin rumbo aparente.

_ ¿Qué será de ti en adelante?_ preguntó casi en un suspiro Edward. En espera de una señal que le indique, que podía continuar con ella.

_ No lo sé. Tal vez visite a los Praxs_ menciono misteriosa_ ¿y tú?

_ ¿Quiénes son los Praxs?_ pregunto con burla en la vos de él, ya que no los conocía_ ¿Son una aldea oculta?_ se burlo.

_ En principio. Pero a mí no me sorprende que no los conozcas. Aunque ya te los mencione antes. Hace siglos que ocultan su existencia _ dudó un momento y continuó_ si solo abrieras tus ojos. Si no te dejaras segar por la luz, podrías conocer mil maravillas_ comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, mientras asentaba más y más la duda sobre Edward._ Que lastima que solo algunos puedan desarrollar su legado por completo, solo algunas familias…_ comento

_ Eres tan inconstante ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

_ Quiero que descubras las respuestas, que liberes tu potencial, darte algo interesante en que pensar_ dijo Bella

_ Puedo hacer muchas cosas ¿Por qué justo eso?

_ Lo sé, pero hay cosas que debes saber y no conoces_ dijo sin parecer seria.

_ ¿Y si en lugar de eso te ayudo a conocer tu nombre? No estoy para andar investigando_ sugirió Edward

_ Solo si viajas con migo, esa sería la única forma_ contesto con picardía. Dió un salto y detuvo la caminata.

_ ¿Pero es que no te interesa saber quien sos?_. La tomo de los hombros y le reclamo a Bella

_ Tengo tiempo indefinido para recorrer este mundo_ con una suave caricia tomo una de sus manos y la quito de su hombro._ Además te agradara conocer a lo Praxs_ sus ojos servían de ventana para Edward que le permitía ver como su mente viajaba por los lugares que conocían por palabras_ las cascadas del tiempo y hasta tal vez las luces de auroras. Quien sabe, ¿No te gustaría conocerlos?…_ suspiro

_ ¿Qué son esos lugares?_ con una caricia, elevo el rostro de Bella, para que bajara a la tierra y se concentrara en él._Te gusta intrigarme ¿Verdad?_ dijo con una mirada fría con una mezcla de reproche.

_ Solo alimento tu curiosidad, las intrigas no son tan malas. OH es que no puedes con todas estas cosas, no conoces nada, de inmediato me di cuenta._ contesto relajada y segura de su respuesta.

_Sí, las intrigas solo te tejan pensando toda la noche, te atormentan por no poder entender nada; no es nada malo._ dijo con un notable sarcasmo.

_No seas malo; solo respondía tus preguntas. Perdóname, no debí decirte nada.

_No, no te aflijas. Quiero verte siempre con una sonrisa. ¿Entonces, cuando nos vamos?

_ Y, bueno yo pensaba irme cuando bajara el sol, claro que ahora suena raro porque recién está saliendo. Pero es un buen plan, viajas a gusto sin calor ni frío.

_Por mi está bien _ dijo Edward aunque no estaba convencido de salir casi de noche. Y sobre todo porque a lo que había entendido tendrían que caminar_ deberíamos ir al hotel por mis cosas.

_ Pues ve. Quiero ir a otro lugar ahora te parece si nos encontramos en los bancos de la plaza, a eso de la cuatro, porque va a atardecer rápido. ¿Te parece bien?

_ ¡NO! Te acompaño y luego iremos al hotel, o no. Cuando lleguemos a donde se supone que iremos las mandare a buscar y cancelare mi habitación.

_Edward_ se enfadó _ ve y has tus cosas yo estaré bien, puedo cuidarme sola_ inspiro. Poco a poco, Edward, se calmo al escuchar la voz enfadada de Bella._ no está muy lejos de aquí.

_Entonces te acompaño. Luego me voy y nos encontramos cuando acabe de hacer mis cosas _propuso.

_ ¿Quieres que me valla sola por ponerte pesado? Ya te dije que no soy una niña, tampoco delicada como aparento, tengo lo mío._ respiro profundo levanto su mirada y dijo sin despegar su vista de sus ojos_ Déjame explicarte algo, hasta que no demuestres el alcance de tu poder, y vea que eres más fuerte que yo ó haya algo por lo que te necesite. No te daré la razón en tu recelo.

_ Soy más fuerte que tú, lo sabes. Acaso vivís en una burbuja, no tenes noción de peligro.

_ Eso es lo que crees, confía en mí, ve a hacer tus cosas y si queres podes venir más tarde. Toma esta es la dirección_ Tomó su mano y coloco un diminuto papel blanco con una dirección escrita con una perfecta letra estilo español antiguo._ Espero, que pronto me demuestres lo que eres capaz de hacer. Pero mientras, hasta pronto_ Le dijo y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Él se encontraba solo y tieso, intentando inútilmente apaciguar su odio hacia el mundo. Mirando, sin poder hacer nada, a Bella, que se alejaba rápidamente de él. Su cuerpo rígido experimentaba cambios profundos, se libraba una batalla por la liberación de su energía, aquel elíxir de poder que posee cada descendiente. La furia irracional lo dominaba, a acusa de aquella tan fastidiosa charla, las bien trazadas palabras de Bella lo alteraron, y cumplieron su cometido en Edward.

Miro hacia el cielo y contemplo el sol de mediodía, bajo su mirada, aun desquiciado a causa del pánico, el miedo, y el desconcierto de no entender que sucedida, ni con él, ni con el tiempo.

Acepto con simplicidad el hecho de que habían pasado ya muchas horas desde el amanecer, cerro sus ojos y escuchó el latir de su corazón acelerado por la furia, había mucha luz lo que de alguna extraña manera contribuyo a que se lograra controlar a sí mismo, entonces salió corriendo en dirección al hotel.

Llego al otro lado de la ciudad en solo unos minutos, pero estaba muy distraído para darse cuenta. Cruzo la recepción y llego a su cuarto deprisa y acelerado. Tomo su mochila, que, como siempre ya estaba preparada.

Pago la estadía y salió tan rápido ó más rápido de cómo llego.

_ Veo que sirvió_ dijo Bella, casi en un murmuro_ aun no te diste cuenta ¿Verdad, Edward?

_ ¿Qué te sucede quieres desquiciarme? Todas esas… idioteces me tienen loco._ Dijo deteniéndose frente a Bella.

_ Sabes lo que quiero lograr, pero, en este momento hay compromisos que cumplir. Me está esperando_ dijo con vos dulce.

_ ¿Quién?_ pregunto, pero luego se respondió a sí mismo_ a entiendo. Entra tu yo estaré aquí.

_ Entra conmigo, mientras más seamos mejor es la experiencia, no hice por nada todo este teatro. Quiero que tú también participes.

_Pero… acaso entiendes lo que me estas proponiendo es…enfermizo y…

_ Si no queres entrar podes esperarme acá afuera, pero lo vamos a hacer de todos modos, es algo muy placentero, escucharlos, verlos, hacer todo eso para que estén dichosos, claro que quería que formaras parte de eso, pero si no es de tu agrado, lastima._ giro y penetro en las puertas de la gran casa blanca.

Verla entrar tan decidida como si ya lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces, destruía la imagen pura y frágil que poseía de Bella y que lo mantenía ligado. Entonces cruzo la calle de piedra y se sentó en el escalón de una puerta hecha de roble oscuro. Se quedo allí esperándola sin entender bien, porque no se marchaba de una vez por todas y la dejaba; porque no podía enfadarse como hacia unos minutos.

Pensó una y otra vez, queriendo inútilmente, entender de otra manera las palabras de Bella,

Enfadado, dispuesto a quitarse de encima las dudas, traspaso las puertas del antiguo edificio en el que Bella había entrado horas atrás.

El sol traspasaba por las ventanas, iluminando con su luz todo el lugar, dejando ver con detalle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward se llevo una gran sorpresa al presenciar tal espectáculo, quedo petrificado por un momento. Se dio cuenta cual era la verdad de aquellos pensamientos.

Nadie más existía, para Edward, en ese momento. Se acerco a Bella, la tomo de la cintura y la elevo haciéndola girar una y otra vez. Memorizo aquella imagen suya, vestida de payaso; con zapatos grandes, pelo púrpura, un traje lleno de lunares verdes y una pequeña nariz rola. Edward no paraba de hacerla girar y girar en aquel salón rodeado de niños.

_ Sí, sí. Entiendo se te paso lo que tenias, pero en verdad me estoy mareando, bájame un minuto aunque sea._ le rogó Bella.

_ Está bien en un rato te bajo_ le dijo bromeándole_ bueno ahora te bajo._La coloco cuidadosamente en el piso y la ayudo a quitarse la ropa de payaso._Te queda bien esa ropa _ se rió Edward.

La cabeza de Bella giraba y giraba, pero en cuanto recobro el equilibrio guío a Edward hacia una esquina del inmenso salón, donde había un pequeño de espaldas a ellos.

_ Hola Bella, hola Edward_ dejo sin darse la vuelta_ porque te debes ir tan temprano Bella, si Edward acaba de llegar, tienes tiempo._ volteo quedando frente a frente. El niño no media más de uno veinte, tenía un rostro pálido y angelical, al igual que Bella, al contrario de ella, el pequeño poseía unos impactantes ojos pequeños color verde jade, brillantes como cristales; tal apariencia solo se comparaba con la dulce voz que salía de la boca del radiante niño, pero que llevaba unas muy gastadas ropas._ Qué bueno que te decidiste a entrar. La verdad Edward es que tus pensamientos eran infundados, y tu Bella debes mejorar a la hora de explicarte, la verdad te entiendo Edward cuando tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza no piensas bien pero lo tuyo…hmhmh.....

_Mejor dejémoslo así no tendría que saber lo que estuviste imaginando. Ah Bella, él es bueno, no seas tan mala_ Edward lo miraba con cara de idiota, no comprendía cómo es que el pequeño lo sabía todo y Bella solo tenía una intriga, saber lo que Edward había pensado de ella._ Es mi don Edward, mi legado_ respondió el niño.

Aunque él no había formulado la pregunta más que en su cabeza_ Ya vas a saber a qué me refiero, aunque por lo que Bella cree ya se ha manifestado en ti. Está bien Bella_ dijo de la nada.

_Me divertí mucho con ustedes_ Dijo Bella apretando la mano de Edward para que la mirara_ Lástima que te tardaras tanto, pero habrá otras oportunidades. Ah y quiero saber que fue lo que paso por tu cabeza que no querías entrar con migo.

_ Ah, pues_ comenzó el pequeño.

_ Nada Bella, nada_ lo corto al niño y acto seguido la envolvió en sus brazos y se largo a reír.

Emprendieron su viaje minutos más tarde. Edward y Bella, abrasados sin preocupación alguna, esperando las sorpresas, de la dichosa vida que deseaban

_ ¿No puedo decirle?_ pregunto el niño a otro joven detrás de él, mientras los miraba marcharse desde la ventana

_Michel, si te confiaron un secreto, o mejor si estuvieron obligados a confiártelo, no debes andar divulgándolo. Además no serviría de nada que se lo dijeras. Comprende pequeño que interferir, aunque sea para decirle algo que ya sabe, no está bien, debe descubrirlo sin atajos o sería peor. Deja que ellos se encarguen de eso a su tiempo. Michel, por algo lo hicieron, pero no te preocupes, que tiene la mejor compañía, confía en que sea fuerte y recuerda que sería malo si alguien lo supiera y ahora está bien, además no todo lo que se dice se cumple, el destino tiene mil caras y no esta tallado en piedra. Ese puede no ser el final. Ahora vamos que nos esperan para comer, la pasaste bien ¿no?.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Nota: Ya estamos por el capitulo 3. Bueno si no entendieron la última parte, yo tampoco la entendí mucho cuando la leí por primera vez, pero después se entiende.

Beso nos leemos pronto.


	4. Atadura Mundana

DISCLEIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A LA GRANDE DE MI AMIGA JOIS.

**Capitulo cuatro**

**Atadura mundana.**

_ ¿Quien era el pequeño?_ dijo.

_El era Michel Déclan, el hijo adoptivo de los Déclan_ aclaro_ también estaba Julián, detrás de él ¿lo viste?

_ ¿Los conoces? ha los Déclan sus padres. _ pregunto Edward

_ No personalmente_ se limito a contestar. Edward no insistió pero noto que algo le ocultaba.

Al salir de la ciudad tomaron un camino que atravesaba un bosque, siniestro en su apariencia y con poca luz en su interior. Bella lo guiaba sin temor, sin dudar cual era el sendero, a pesar de lo poco definido que era la senda echa de piedra y algo parecido a la arena. Sus pies crujían en el suelo contra las peligrosas raíces de los árboles que la invadían.

Aquel lugar parecía capaz de aterrar a cualquiera, excepto a Bella que parecía feliz de estar allí. Al contrario de Edward que estaba incomodo y alerta a acusa de una sensación extraña. Un fuerte presentimiento le indicaba que algo no andaba bien. Estaba a la espera de una catástrofe, eso sumado al desconcierto, fueron haciendo su trabajo en forma mental aumentando minuto a minuto el miedo, no por él, sino por ella, pronto esto se convirtió en algo físico, que descontrolaban su pulso y tensaba su cuerpo.

_ Algo va a pasar, ya veras, pronto muy pronto_ dijo animada_ Presta atención, mira que hermoso ¿sabes que son los frutos negros en los árboles?..._ ella continuo hablando, más para sí que para Edward, abstrayéndose de todo. Desesperando a Edward poco a poco ya comenzaba a molestarle la forma tan calma y despreocupada que Bella tenia.

"Bella necesita un poco de sentido común. Nunca en mi vida eh conocido a alguien tan despreocupado. ¿Sabe en verdad a donde se dirige? Quiero confiar en ella, pero no esta segura aquí _ pensaba Edward, detrás, alerta, tan cerca como podía estar sin tocarla. En su mente aprecian imágenes borrosas de ese bosque que no lograba comprender.

_Sabes Bella_ comento en voz baja aparentando serenidad en su voz _En otros tiempos fui capaz de predecir lo que sucedería, y lo que sucedió, yo lo soñaba_ no menciono las viciones porque sabia que no eran buenas. Estas visiones eran distintas, porque estaba despierto y el siempre las soñó. Además no las comprendía, no las diferenciaba y eso lo desquiciaba. Y su recelo aumentaba al estar él con Bella.

Una parte en él, quizás aquella ligada al mundo que siempre vio, se alegro cuando diviso un tramo del camino diferente, completamente iluminado y despejado. Pero entonces Bella comenzó a inquietarse.

_No debemos continuar _ logro decir con voz ceca mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse_ Esto esta mal_ dijo temblorosa sin comprender del todo el porque.

_Tranquila, todo esta perfecto _ dijo sereno y con confianza_ Mira bien, es mucho mejor que esto_ indicó el lugar_ yo estoy aquí para ti, no te pongas mal_ la rodeo con sus brazos, en un inútil intento de calmarla_ ¿Qué pasa? Eh visto cosas malas en el bosque, estas en las sombras y no te asustas, pero temes entrar a ese prado rebosante de luz ¿por qué? Decime la verdad, porque se que lo sabes, quiero entenderte y no dudar.

_Es que en las sombras… las sombras no son lo mismo…y…_ colapso antes de responder. Con gusto los fuertes brazos de Edward la acogieron.

La luz del atardecer, aún no cumplido, atravesaba con más fuerzas el frondoso follaje de los árboles, en aquel momento, iluminándolos a duras penas.

Con el cuerpo de Bella yacido en sus brazos, corrió rápidamente por aquel trecho, proyectando sus sombras tan solo uno segundo. No sabía a donde llegaría, sin embargo continuo hasta llegar a un extraño pueblo que los acogió con gusto.

_ Muchacho_ dijo una mujer en la salida del camino_ ¿qué les sucedió? Ven conmigo tenemos una casa para que descansen._ lo llevo a una vivienda, que no estaba habitada, pero de todas formas la mantenían limpia y en perfecto estado.

Edward penetro con rapidez y dejo a Bella en un lecho de suaves sabanas blancas dentro de una calida habitación. Se acomodo la camisa y al voltear se topo con la mujer.

_No te preocupes_ lo consoló _ no tiene nada._Su voz era madura. Si bien su cuerpo no lo demostraba, los ojos y la manera de actuar dejaban ver su madurez real._ Te estábamos esperando, auque nos sorprende verla con tigo, a ella no la esperábamos, ni la percibimos._ dijo, aunque no dejo que preguntara nada_ Ven con migo Edward _ dijo de inmediato y lo escolto por el pueblo hasta llegar a las puertas de una vieja y enorme casa de madera, que contrastaba con las demás casas de ladrillo y de piedra caliza pulida.

_ ¿que demonios pasa…?_exigió a la mujer.

_Entra en la casa y busca a Dimitri, el te ayudara. Edward, no es momento de temer, solo ten confianza, aferrate a tus sentimientos mas puros y luego todo seguirá su curso…deja las preocupaciones mundanas atrás.

El último rayo de luz, luego de varias horas de sueño la despertó, era el final, de un lento atardecer.

Bella salio de la cama rápidamente, pero ni bien cruzo el umbral de la puerta, Edward apareció en frente suyo.

_ Veo que estas bien, pero me preocupas_ la envolvió con sus brazos en férreo abrazo_ Luego dices que te puedes cuidar sola, y te andas desmayando así.

_No tenes que preocuparte, no tengo nada mal, y lo que me paso no tiene nada que ver_ Edward la soltó y la miro a los ojos_ puedo cuidarme sola no soy una nena.

_Perdóname es que…_ tomo sus manos y tiernamente comenzó a dibujar círculos con sus dedos sobre la suave piel de ella, mientras continuaba hablando sin dejar de mirar sus manos unidas_ yo no sabia…_ suspiro_ no podía imaginarme, pero ahora entiendo todo_ dijo con la mirada triste.

_Ya era hora_ dijo_ mmm... no estés triste, ven hay algo que no sabes… espero.

La noche era especia, no hacia ni frío ni calor, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna no se encontraba en el cielo. La entrada al bosque no se distinguía y el camino que los trajo, era invisible ante los ojos inexpertos de Edward, pero ella lo guío sin problemas. No se alejaron demasiado, ya que él no estaba del todo cómodo allí, aun se distinguían las luces de las casas cuando se detuvieron. Al costado de la senda había un árbol caído sobre el que Bella se poso.

_Siéntate con migo_ susurro. Edward aun pensativo obedeció si notarlo, y se recostó junto a ella.

_ ¿Qué esperamos, que sucederá después?_ las preguntas fluían con otra intención que Bella ni noto.

_Seguramente te llevaron con el jefe, contame que te dijo, dime por favor me muro de curiosidad_ suplico en voz baja. Haciendo eco sobre la oscuridad de la noche.

_ Esto es increíble, es lindo verte suplicar, haber_ dijo más animado, logrando distinguirla un poco más_ me llevaron a una casa, cuando entre todo estaba oscuro y a medida que atravesaba el pasillo principal las luces fueron encendiéndose. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas excepto una. No me fue difícil encontrar a Dimitri, el hombre es corpulento y ronda los… treinta años, moreno, de rostro confiable, tenia un no se que, por eso lo escuche solamente.

_ Bien pero… ¿para que me das una descripción tan detallista?

_ Para que después no andes preguntando por él. Ese Dimitri me explico todo_ hizo una pausa y observo detenidamente a Bella como si fuese la primera vez que la veía._ ¿en verdad quieres que te cuente, o ya lo sabes y me estas tomando el pelo?

_ Yo no se que te dijo, por eso pregunto ¿que te puede haber dicho para que me digas eso? Tan mal va la cosa_ susurro.

_ Esta bien, tú no tienes porque saberlo. Es que… perdón_ se disculpo y continuo con el relato_ El dijo…

Te he estado esperando, aunque llegas un poco antes_ su voz era profunda y amable, aunque no entendía, la verdad es que estaba más preocupado por ti. De modo que, no tuve los mejores modales.

¿Qué esta pasando? Dimitri tengo apuro_ fui descortés pero estaba preocupado…

Cálmate y escucha._ contesto_ Bella esta bien. Ahora presta atención que esto te ayudara en muchos sentidos, aclarara tus dudas…_no le creía nada pero bueno, tuve que prestar atención y me concentre en su voz _ yo soy el líder de la aldea y por hoy tu guía, yo seré el, si me permites, elegido para instruirte por vez primera como lo que eres…_ sonaba muy fantasioso, no me largue a reír porque, bueno tu habías hablado en un tono similar y ahora lo sabría todo. Asíque me calle y le indique que continuara_ aquí recibimos a muchos jóvenes que han desarrollado su "legado"_ dijo entre comillas_ somos sus primeros maestros. Luego si así lo desean se marchan, no hay variedad ya que los otros prefieren marcharse, com0o veras hay en su mayoría videntes y sabios aunque hay una pareja de impresionistas._ dijo, se fue por las ramas de tema_ Pero para nosotros es un privilegio instruirte_ luego me contó algunas historias confusas. Para ser sabios y todo eso son un poco… cortos a la hora de dar explicaciones decentes, no se les entiende mucho, pero lo básico lo comprendí.

_ ¿Cuál historia te contaron?_ pregunto con los ojos brillosos.

_La del guardián fue una de las tantas. La única completa, dijo algo de los cultos de la luz… los hijos de Orsini y luego pregunte sobre ti. ¿Queres que te cuente?

_ Pensé que se veía claro en mí ese interés.

_Si, se nota… bueno sigo contándote. ¿Pero que esperamos?_ volvió a preguntar.

_ Ya veras, pero sigue, me gusta escucharte.

Es curioso _me dijo, su rostro se endureció, como si fuese lo más extraño del mundo_ hasta que la vimos en tus brazos no sabíamos que tenias compañía, eso es un cambio. Eres diferente, joven aun, con compañía. Eres extraño_ no me agrado su tomo sonaba a desaprobación y miedo pero no se por que, ni por quien.

Ella me trajo aquí, ella quiso venir_ le explique _no tiene memoria, pero sabe muchas cosas_ miro a Bella de reojo.

_Es verdad admítelo sabes mucho, no lo niegues…_ le dijo.

_Me guardo mis comentarios._contesto.

_Entonces dijo…

Muchacho en ti vive el…_ Edward corto la frase incapaz de pronunciar aun las palabras que sellarían su destino_ Llevas una marca física, mundana, y una marca espiritual. De seguro no comprendes y pensaras que nada de lo que dijo es cierto. Pero poco a poco aceptaras lo que por derecho te pertenece, pronto mi joven no poseerás más ataduras, pronto el proceso culminara y estarás listo. Llevas un legado de tus ancestros en tu sangre, y sabemos que con tigo acabara, pero debes concentrarte en el otro. Eso es lo más importante. Y la luz…_ dijo glorificándola_ ella nos dio un hogar, su historia se perdió, pero será siempre nuestra maestra.

_Sinceramente esa parte es exagerada, de seguro se tomo algo. Estaba loco, adoran a la luz, eso no lo entiendo, pero tampoco le pregunte, tu aun estabas dormida y yo no sabia que te pasaba que es lo único que me importaba. En ese momento nada de lo que decía era importante, solo te tenia a ti en la cabeza. Así que les pregunte.

¿Que pasa con Bella y con el bosque? Y, ¿el legado también dijo algo de eso que significa?

Con respecto al legado, es algo que heredamos de nuestros ancestros, y ahora que lo pienso es bueno que te interese_ es multifacético, hacia unos segundos dijo que hiciera lo contrario _ se que eres capaz de recorrer distancia en pocos segundos lo note cuando viniste, y eso es muy útil, como abras visto, pero tu amiga ¿Bella? Ella es distinta, nadie en la aldea la logro presentir, es raro pero esta bien… pero con respecto a su reacción si fue por causa del bosque…_ Edward detuvo su murmuración y con su mirada penetrante y firme, hizo saber a Bella que vendría un reclamo serio. Pero pronto la suavizo, para, de esa manera, aplacar la evidente culpa que ella sentía.

_ ¿Tenias que hacerme todo eso? Porque no me lo dijiste hubiera sido más fácil.

_ Tenias que despertarlo primero. Además, si te lo decía, ¿me hubieras creído? No vez con claridad las cosas, aun estas ligado a la lógica a la que el mundo fue sumergido. Fue divertido, aun me pregunto que pensaste de mí, eso no era parte del plan pero así sucedió.

_ Talvez tengas razón. Sin embargo, hay algo más.

_ ¡¿Que?!

_ Cuando llegamos, no entendía porque te asustaba cruzar por aquel prado, y ahora lo se._ bajo la mirada avergonzado_ Perdón jamás debí cruzar, estabas en mis brazos_ levanto su mirada y sus ojos se tornaron de un brillo, que solo podían enaltecerlo, y hacer que el alma se quiebre en dos por hacerlo entristecer.

_ Eso es historia pasada, no se molestaran en mi o en ti. No creo ser alguien importante. Y tu, bueno no tienen por que hacerte daño. En verdad fue algo más reflejo nuca había estado tan cerca de… bueno ya lo sabes.

_ Bella, ¿no te importa no saber quien eres?... ¿que are si te sucede algo?

_ Detente, ya hablamos sobre eso y no me importa mientras estés con migo. Dime, ¿como fue que tus padres dejaron que te tatuaras la espalda?

_ Ellos desaparecieron a los meces de nacido, no se como pero de eso estoy seguro. No tengo facial, no existo.

_ Perdona, yo no sabia_ dijo apenada de preguntar y aun más confusa que antes._ debió ser duro, vivir sin nadie que te cuide.

_ Estuve en un orfanato hasta los doce. Me escape y después de eso, viaje. Pero hay algo, un detalle en el que te estas equivocando.

_ ¿Cuál?_ dijo sin contener la curiosidad.

_Acércate y te lo digo_ Bella obedeció y se acerco. Edward tomo sus manos y acerco su rostro a ella.

Beso su piel en la base del cuello, haciéndole cosquillas, paso sus tiernos labios por su piel hasta llagar a la base de la oreja en donde le susurro sin encontrar ninguna resistencia.

_No es un tatuaje, es la marca de nacimiento. ¿Comprendes?

_Si _dijo en un susurro, _ comprendo absolutamente todo. _Se levanto del suelo, y observo. Edward, inexpresivo con la vista fija en la tierra _ esto es lo que quería mostrarte_ dijo sonriendo_ a la mariposa nocturna_ En ella se poso una brillante mariposa, que iluminaba la noche obscura. Solo eso se veía una brillante criatura de brillantes colores y penetrantes ojos diseñados en sus alas_ mira hacia el bosque.

_ ¿Qué son?, nunca las había visto ni escuche hablar de ellas, Bella dime_ dijo embelezado

Con calma y una enorme sonrisa, Bella se recostó junto a Edward y comenzó a hablar, bajito y suave, para que el se tuviera que acercar.

_Mira bien esto te va a gustar mucho_ susurro, tomando una de sus manos.

Desde los árboles, poco a poco, comenzaron a salir brillantes mariposas de miles de colores.

_ ¿Te gustan?_ pregunto en espera de un signo de aprobación.

_ Si son hermosas, me recuerdan a alguien_ dijo mirándola _ Eso es lo que querías ver ¿cierto? Es un sueño, esto es irreal. Jamás pensé que el mundo fuera a cambiar así.

_ El mundo no es así, no cambio. Lo ves de esa manera, porque abriste los ojos; la verdad es que no todos lo pueden ver, o no lo ven todo. Nisiquiera este pueblo, nisiquiera los Praxs.

_ No creo poderlas describir, tal hermosura no es comparable con nada._ "nisiquira con tu belleza, tu eres más hermosa no te llegan ni a los pies"_ Cuéntame_ suplico sacándole una sonrisa a Bella.

_ Haber curioso… se dice que esta creatura fue creada como tributo a los mundos. Salen solo por la noche, cuando la luna no esta y en este único lugar. Se cree que son ojos del mismo bosque, y es obvio el por que, si mira bien puedes distinguir los ojos uno en cada ala, y si prestas atención veras que son traslucidas, son únicas en su tipo nada se les compara, son como tú. Ahora que lo pienso, son lo mismo que tu, ya sabia que eras especial, lo presentí desde que cruzaste la puerta en la habitación del hotel._ inhalo profundamente y suspiro_ son guardianes del bosque_ volvió a suspirar, levanto la mirada al cielo buscando las palabras correctas._ ¿Cuantos años tienes Edward?

_ Pronto cumpliré 18 _ contesto deprimido. Sin entender a que iba la pregunta en ese momento.

_ No te preocupes por eso, muéstrame una sonrisa, hay tiempo. Eso es lo único que hay.

La despreocupada reacción de Bella, enfado a Edward como nunca. Levanto su cuerpo del piso y permaneció erguido si mirar a la poca definida imagen que conseguía percibir de Bella.

_Reacciona, tendré que irme… ¿y después que aras?_ protesto irritado como nunca lo había estado.

_ No te iras, por lo menos no en algún tiempo, después me las apañare sola…_ capto su mirada e hizo que le prestara atención_ escucha lo que te diré. Un guardián no asume hasta después de cumplir los 21, en ese momento ya esta maduro, antes es un peligro puede meter la pata en grande, ¿entiendes?_ "Soy el guardián, y aun sabiendo cual es mi futuro a Bella no le importa. Y luego dice que tengo ataduras mundanas."Pensó Edward_ Amenos que estés planeando dejarme en banda ahora, que recién empieza el viaje_ con gracia y determinación Bella se levanto y se acerco lo más que pudo al oído de él, para susúrrale_ hasta que cumplas 21 eres para mi, eres MI guardián y de nadie más._ y para cambiar el sentido de la discusión, comento, con toda la malicia que tuvo._ Había un joven muy interesado en mi_ dijo logrando su atención_ no sabes como me veía, quien sabe lo que pensaba. Pero tengo una curiosidad, ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? No me gustaría que le suceda nada era muy sexy_ bromeo.

_ Creo que, por hoy, lo perdonare, pero tu no te salvas_ la tomo entre sus grandes brazos, y se apodero, con una extraña combinación de ferocidad y delicadeza, de su boca. Bella, delicada y fuerte a la vez, se estremecía con violencia ante la pasión y la confusión que representaba esa grata y nueva experiencia. Pero al final ninguno pudo contra la necesidad inevitable de respirar, por lo que, debido al descontrol de su respiración, culminaron el beso aletargando la separación absoluta de sus labios de la forma más tierna, dulce y candente.

_ No desmientas lo que te diré_ rozo sus labios por la suave mejilla de Bella, hasta llegar a su oído, mientras sostenía su cuerpo pegada a su pecho_ sentí, como si estuviera dándote tu primer beso y me gusta. Pero será mejor que nos volvamos, no quiero que te pase nada.

_ Ególatra, te bajaría los humos_ dijo con la poca conciencia que poseía.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuu soooooooooooooo aca lo podes cortartar……… va si queres¡¡¡¡¡ 

Al regreso Edward cargo a Bella una parte del camino. Luego tristemente Bella recobro las fuerzas y sabio obligado a bajarla. Ella se posiciono justo delante de el para poder guiarlo, ya que Edward aun no distinguía bien las figuras en la oscuridad y había tropezado muchas veces ya.

_ Niña, niña, niña, no te veras como una pero tienes el alma de una.

_ Cierra la boca de una vez, ¿que parezco un payaso? No me molestes más con eso, ya te dije que no quiero sentirme chiquilla. No lo soy.

_ ¿Y entonces porque miras arriba?_ entonces Bella se mantuvo callada el resto del camino.

Para cuando regresaron, el pueblo ya estaba dormido profundamente. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Bella subió rápidamente por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Abrió una puerta bruscamente para entrar, pero un tirón fuerte en su brazo la hizo regresar y girar, rebotando sobre el pecho de Edward

_ No te vuelvo a decir nena, pero no te enojes con migo. Te lo prometo.

_ Esta bien _ contesto cortante, giro nuevamente para entrar por la puerta, pero Edward se lo impidió y la rodeo con los brazos por detrás.

_ ¿No me darás las buenas noches?_ dijo Edward susurrándole, la giro para quedar frente a frente.

_ Buenas noches, duerme con los ángeles _ se puso de puntillas y beso su mejilla, pero aun así no la soltó.

En cambio Edward la aferro más fuerte, beso su frente con delicadeza, luego bajo sus labios y beso su nariz, su mejilla, luego la base de su cuello. Respiro profundamente el perfume de su piel tersa, entonces sonrío al sentir el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Bella, en sus brazos.

_ Ojala pudiera_ dijo por lo bajo_ buenas noches_ se despidió. La soltó y entro en la habitación de enfrente.

Bella mecánicamente entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta detrás. Se quito el vestido y camino con solo las ropas intimas encima hacia la cama.

_ No me embriague con los vinos… ¿y el puede ponerme así?

En la mañana siguiente quiso sorprenderlo preparando un increíble desayuno. Se levanto poco antes del amanecer, para tener tiempo de encontrar los materiales necesarios.

Luego de varios intentos y de dejar la cocina inutilizable, logro hacer el desayuno. Lo coloco en una bandeja y subió.

Esperaba sorprender a Edward, pero cuando entro en la habitación, él se encontraba despierto, ya cambiado, recostado sobre la cama.

_ Te he estado esperando por horas, ven aquí vamos a desayunar_ tenia una enorme sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

_ ¿Te desperté, hice mucho ruido? _ Bella se estaba ruborizando de la vergüenza, se enrojeció como un tomate, lo que disparo una carcajada en Edward_ Que vergüenza perdón. Que tonta..._ se dijo.

_ Mmm... Te pusiste roja. La verdad es que he estado practicando y sinceramente mejoro rápido, pero no te avergüences es este lugar, dormí muchas horas. Estaba impaciente, verte hacer tantas cosas ricas me dio hambre.

_ Bueno, cocinar es más difícil de lo que parece_ dijo orgullosa de lo que había echo.

El resto de la larga mañana pasó con ellos recostados. Aunque el pueblo por fuera era silencioso, dentro de la casa eran puras rizas

_ Edward, llevamos toda la mañana en la cama_ dijo aun riendo_ va a ser mejor que valla a limpiar el desastre de la cocina, antes de que lo vean, aunque puedes vestirte de irlandés con la pollerita y de seguro los desmayas de la risa y nos das tiempo._ se mofo de la historia que les acababa de contar

_ No te vuelvo a contar nada gracioso, no me voy a arriesgarme con tigo.

_ Ni que fuera una botona, estamos solos_ le recordó_ y no pienso usarlo en tu contra. No por ahora.

Bella se levanto de la cama, tomo la bandeja perezosa y camino hacia la puerta. Pero Edward haciendo alarde de sus nuevas habilidades, recién descubiertas. Acorralo a Bella contra la pared; le quito la bandeja con una mano y le beso el cuello detrás de la oreja, como antes. Paso sus labios por su piel hasta llegar al oído opuesto. Estaba atrapada, de un lado fuerte brazo de Edward, con la bandeja y en el otro su bello rostro.

_ Déjame ir a mi _ susurro dulcemente Edward._ no usare esto en tu contra_ se mofo.

_ No seas presumido, aun no te creo más fuerte que yo, tengo mis cosas ¿sabes? Pero puedes ir si eso es lo que más deseas.

_ No te creo, y no es lo que más deseo._ la libero de repente y salio por la puerta dejándola sola en la habitación. Entonces se puso a pensar.

"¿Que sucederá después? ¿Que te sucede Bella? ¿Que te paso en el bosque, Bella? Hay una extraña sensación, espero que no sea nada… ¿pero?" pensaba

_No me importa, cera lo que deba ser_ se respondía, pero seguía intranquila. "¿y que debe ser?"

Se recostó en la cama y continúo hablando con ella misma.

"Ese fuego que te quema por dentro Bella, cuando te habla al oído y ese delicioso cosquilleo que sientes con el roce de su piel Bella, y el arome de su piel, ese calido y embriagados aroma Bella, ¿te enamoraste acaso? ¿Entonces que te pasa?"

_ Eso seria como firmar mi condena_ dijo_ o también mi única oportunidad de vivir.

"Si el puede ir campante y despreocupado, tu también puedes hacerlo Bella, ya lo has hecho. Pero deberías preocuparte por recordar algo de ti, déjalo no seas torpe no caigas en su red. Es el guardián Bella" se acurruco distendiendo la cama en el proceso, esperando a que Edward regresara.

_ Es un asunto complicado_ dijo. Giro y allí estaba él recostado junto a ella mirándola.

_ Me gustaría saber que estabas pensando_ insito para que le dijera.

_ Yo, estaba pensando en algo muy importante, y no te diré más_ no quería aceptar del todo la verdad, asíque cambio de tema_ Tengo puesto el vestido que me trajiste, quiero cambiarme, ¿el otro dónde esta?_ Edward se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la ventana, en donde se encontraba su mochila.

Bella estaba quieta de espaldas a él, por lo que no se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de ella, hasta que sintió como deslizaba sus manos por su piel desde su hombro hasta sus manos, y cuando poso su boca sobre su oído, y comenzó a susurrarle.

_ No usaras este vestido aquí, ni en otro lugar. Solo úsalo, si quieres, para dormir o cuando estas con migo ¿comprendes?

_ Estos son los únicos que tengo. Lamento que los demás estén obligados a ver mi horrible persona._ refuto.

_ Con tu autoestima como va, voy a tener que hacer mucho trabajo para no causar una masacre cuando quieras salir con algo como esto. Pero creas lo que creas serás la culpable por mis actos._ beso su cuello de un lado hacia el otro buscando la aceptación a sus palabras.

_Te agrade o no, me miren o no, yo de ropa debo cambiarme, además necesito una ducha y creo que me toca buscarme otras ropas, ¿entiendes?

_ Lo se y de eso ya me ocupe, ten tu vestido y lo demás puedes encontrarlo en mi mochila_ dijo_ Ahora no tienes peros que valgan, pruébatelo ahora._ y se alejo de ella, para darle lugar.

_ Lo are pero debes salir del cuarto un rato. Aprende que no se pueden cumplir todos los deseos. Vete_ lo echo_ me daré una ducha y después me lo pongo._ Edward salio de su cuarto riendo y se metió a esperar en el de bella

Antes de irse, hablaron con Dimitri una última vez.

Luego de una larga charla. Dimitri los dejo marchar. El mediodía marcaba el momento justo en el que la luz del sol entraba con más fuerza.

_ ¿Bella, tu conoces todas las cosas que me dijo? porque necesitare que me lo repitas y expliques.

_ Esas historias, profecías y creencias yo ya las conozco, y las comprendo más de lo que crees, se lo significan en nuestras vidas. Pero me sorprende que no puedan ver nada de mí que no sepan nada. Estoy fallada, si ellos que se dedican a ver a la gente no me ven_ Edward hizo una mueca y la ignoro.

Bella eligió un camino, muy hermoso. Iluminado, rodeado por planicies minadas de flores, que perfumaban el aire.

_ Nunca hubieras creído que esto existiese y más que estuviera junto de tu camino. Los árboles aquellos _señalo _ están muertos, pero de seguro no lo puedes ver, tienen hojas y siguen creciendo pero su fruto no es comestible, crecen podridos y nunca darán vida a su especie. Es triste porque lo saben y aun así lo intentan_ el viento calido elevo el aroma de las rosas y lo mezclo con las lavandas y jazmines, de una forma única_ Este lugar es… este camino es… el más corto, no hay peligro, se puede disfrutar el sol y, la compañía_ dijo dejándose llevar, mientras la brisa jugaba con ella.

_ Espero que el viento no te lleve volando_ bromeo Edward, tomo su mano y con su mochila en un hombro comenzaron a caminar, tomándola de la mano.

Ambos, pese a conocerse poco, sentían en sus adentros, que habían encontrado lo que les hacia falta. El otro lado su yo. Las carias, sus abrazos, las miradas, sus palabras. Y aun así insuficientes para un final feliz.

Es cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo reclame a su guardián Bella_ se dijo_ la separación definitiva de sus cuerpos, sus almas, y los corazones, sucederá así es siempre. Y dejara en su lugar solo el recuerdo de las caricias, los besos, de esos sentimientos que desarrollaste, y de las sensaciones que experimentas. Esta es la primera vez que pasa algo así con él, tú no deberías, el guardián no posee conexiones con el mundo_ reclamaba la voz en su cabeza.

_ Hay mucha gente que piensa que las leyendas no so verdaderas_ comento Bella sin darse cuenta.

_ No creo que sea culpa de ellos… son diferentes, no creen lo que no logran ver, son un caso perdido que afectan a los otros.

_ No ven más allá_ continuo hablando con el_ Es triste, pero hay más que ellos, hay gente que no creen en algunas de las creencias, ¿tu de cual eres?

_ Prefiero mantenerme al margen, no conozco tanto y lo que conozco no me convence, o no me agrada lo que dice, me gusta pensar que la felicidad es posible y que las cosas pueden cambiarse.

_ No es cierto, eso es lo que te gustaría creer, lo veo en tus ojos, pero prefiero creer que nada esta mal si no hace daño. Asíque siendo fiel a mi creencia… ¿A dónde ibas, antes de toparte con mi?

_Tenia pensado ir a la city_ suspiro_ a mi hotel. Me gustaría que lo conozcas

_Ah, que bueno, porque vamos para allá. Pero tengo que hacer algo antes._ dijo más seria.

_ No hay apuros, ¿que tenes que hacer?_ contesto relajado.

_ Hay una casa, enorme y vieja, se llama "la gran puerta negra", esta oculta por los árboles del bosques…y_ busco las palabras en su interior y la fuerza para hacer su petición.

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, enredado los mechones de cabello de Bella, atrayendo nubes negras que ocultaban el sol. Se oía con más fuerza el latir su corazón, bombeando sangre en forma frenética como el correr del agua en un riachuelo desbordado.

_ ¿Te es muy difícil pedirme que te deje sola? mmm..... Hoy estoy de humor, estoy raro, no pondré objeciones, pero si me vas a dejar será mejor que me des algo para aplacar las ganas de irte a buscar.

El viento se detuvo de repente dejando al sol salir nuevamente.

_ Se siente vigorizante_ dijo Bella, abrió los ojos y miro al frente_ gracias por aceptar, aunque me decepciona lo fácil que fue. Nisiquiera te lo pedí.

_ No se por que lo hice, ¿como fue que lo acepte? ¿Acaso quieres que te lo ponga más difícil, tanto que termines suplicando?_ rió y continuaron avanzando.

_ Tendrás toda la noche libre y el día de mañana también. Te buscare al caer el sol. Edward, pronto vamos a llegar… eh, ¿no tienes ninguna pregunta?

_ Tengo tantas que no podrías contestarlas en un año. Y podrás contestarlas en otro momento; siempre y cuando no me quieras preguntar nada a mí. Me sorprendes, la gente llegada a este punto siente curiosidad, más si se encuentran en desventaja.

_ ¿desventaja? ¿A que te refieres?

_ Bueno, conozco la mayor parte de ti, de todo lo que eres y de tus recuerdos, que son demasiado pocos, pero tú casi no me conoces. Hasta donde sabes, yo bien podría ser un trastornado importante. Aunque quizás estés iluminada y sepas todo de mí también y no tengas que preguntarme. Es frustrante, pero quien sabe, talvez sea mejor así, la próxima será._ y eso por más tonto que sonase, hizo reflexionar a Bella. Y dejar de prestar atención a las cosas que sucedían.

_ Ya llegamos señorita, le presento, La ciudad de los suspiros._ dijo extrañamente feliz.

_ Me descuide y me trajiste más rápido. No me di cuenta que tonta, mira que fea la actitud aprovechado_ en verdad no lo había notado.

_ ¡¿Lo ves?!Bella, me preocupa tu falta de sentido común.

La ciudad era hermosa a primera vista, con altos edificios brillantes y casa enormes. Calles pavimentadas, limpias y cuidadas, sin baches. Todo parecía relucir de la limpieza, los jardines verdes y los árboles verdes, daban el último toque.

_ ¿Puedes escuchar, el sonido del agua, las risas de los niños? Esta ciudad es un paraíso_ dijo alegre.

_ ¿Y tú puedes escuchar, los murmuros, las sombras en los callejones? Se ve como un paraíso, pero no te fíes.

_ Es temprano y hace calor, voy a nadar en el lago ¿quieres venir?_ cambio de tema obviando al mal humor repentino de Bella.

_ Si quieres nadar ahora vamos. Pero no me cambies de tema_ haciendo caso omiso a su cometario, Edward, la guío hasta allí.

_El lago esta en el centro de la ciudad, es alimentado y dragado por tres ríos. Dos cruzan la ciudad libremente el otro cruza el bosque de los afueras. Su agua es cristalina_ cometo durante el camino. Hasta llegar a un extenso banco de agua minado de familias.

_ Si lo se… ¿no querías nada? ¿Adonde vas?! _ le dijo al ver que Edward se metía al bosque y no permanecía en el lago.

_ Tú sígueme y veras._ contesto_ Si sigues este riachuelo río arriba, el que surca el bosque del este_ comenzó a explicarle_ llega un momento en el que se ensancha y llega al metro de profundidad. Es más reservado; nadie va allí ya que la mayoría que intenta llegar se pierde, y tardan díasen regresar. Vamos.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: disculpenme por lo errores de ortografia


	5. Taxiboy y Mal pensada

**Capitulo tres: **

**Taxi-boy y Mal pensada.**

Una caminata que hubiera llevado horas, se concreto en unos minutos, Edward se había impacientado y la llevo cargada en brazos.

_ ¿Por qué, no nadas en el lago como los demás?-Dijo con cierto aire de reproche Bella.

_ ¿tu no tienes calor?_ contesto.

_ Si, pero… ¿que tiene que ver?

_No soy tan egoísta.

_ No entiendo.

_ Estando solos puedes meterte, pero en el lago lleno de familias, seguramente estarías sentada en la orilla mojándote los pies, deseando poder meterte, ¿o me equivoco?

_ Es cierto_ admitió ella_ por eso quería comprarme ropa apenas llegara para meterme, y para tener que usar, pero bueno, quizás sea mejor que valla más tarde, así no se te hace un embole._ entonces él la tomó en brazos y fueron a la cima de la montaña, fueron cuestión de segundos el llegar y el bajarla con sumo cuidado en las orillas del riachuelo.

Pasaron toda la tarde dentro del agua refrescándose.

_ El agua es deliciosa y el perfume de estos árboles es tan exótico. Podría quedarme aquí todo el día…Mm… Edward este lugar no lo oí mencionar nunca, y si que es placentero.- Dijo muy suavemente esbozando una atrayente sonrisa.

_ Lo se pero pronto caerá el sol. Aunque no me molestaría quedarme aquí toda la noche.- Menciono solamente lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella lo escuchara, esbozando la misma sonrisa atrayente que ella.

_ Debo irme, me hiciste acordar. Será mejor salga y me seque._ Se cambio de ropas, dándole siempre las espaldas a Edward

_ Te vez adorable con ese conjunto_ dijo saliendo del agua_ ¿no te olvidaras de lo que te pedí?_ dijo detrás de Bella, la giro y envolvió con sus brazos acercando sus cuerpos. Hasta estar unidos.

_ ¡¿Qué te pasa?! _ protesto_ ¡Me estas mojando toda!_ pero Edward como siempre ignoro las protestas y le beso el cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

_ ¿Queres que te deje ir así como así?_ Con algo más de presión, acerco aun más sus cuerpos, si es que todavía era posible, levanto el rostro el rostro de ella para que sus miradas se encontraran.

_ No es tu decisión ni la mía. Es algo inevitable_ logro articular.

Sus cuerpos emanaban gran cantidad de calor, algo que ambos notaban, y ambos sentían un cosquilleo con el contacto de sus pieles.

_Me agrada el aroma de tu piel_ susurro Edward_ y como tiembla tu cuerpo de forma casi imperceptible cada vez que te beso, o te acaricio, y comienzo a susurrar. Te conozco bien mejor que ti misma_ de pronto la soltó y con voz clara susurro sin tocarla_ será mejor que te vallas, porque pronto cambiare de opinión.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bella desapareció en el bosque.

Poco a poco Edward aprendía a manejar sus dones.

Se encontraba recostado en la arena mirando al cielo, aun si vestirse del todo. Recordó imagen por imagen, palabra por palabra, aquello que Dimitri le dijo y oculto de Bella.

…**Flas Back…**

"¿Qué te preocupa?_ decía Dimitri _ se que es difícil asimilar lo que eres, que no puedes tener familia, que no debes ligarte sentimentalmente con nadie. Eres un alma solitaria"

"¿Que sucedió con Bella en el bosque? Durante la parte más oscura del camino tuve visiones indescifrables, estaba… ansioso. Pero ella no. Pero en la parte más luminosa se altero y quiso explicarlo pero no lo entendí. Dijo algo de las sombras."

"Olvídate de eso, no pienses en lo que paso"

"No debe haber más secretos ahora, preciso respuestas ¿Acaso nadie piensa en mi salud mental?"

"Esta bien_ se rindió_ ya que eres el guardián elegido debes conocer un poco más de la historia. Primero ese camino, es el más seguro y el más peligroso de todos. Segundo: uno de los guardianes primeros, puso a dormir, sin ayuda de nadie, a la que podría decirse, es una de las criaturas más peligrosas para nosotros. Intento apropiarse de… bueno no sabría como definir lo que es. Él se encargo de meter a la sombra en el bosque y evitar que se escapara. El bosque se alimenta de mucha energía, lo que lo convierte en una vida muy especial, después de todo los bosques son seres vivientes. Aquí el tiempo transcurre distinto a causa de la fuerte energía, como te abras dado cuenta. Aun no atardece y han pasado varias horas. Este es el lugar más seguro_ repitió."

"¿Si es tan seguro porque se altero de esa manera? ¿Por que en la luz? Hay algo más…"_ aventuro él.

"Bueno... Lamentablemente no pudimos hacer otra cosa que dejarlo allí exiliado, me refiero a la criatura que el Guardián encerró."

"¿Exiliado? ¿Qué significa para ustedes?"

"Edward, nuca te dejes engañar, debes escucharnos. Él esta atrapado, pero es conciente. Tiene fieles servidores, débiles, cobardes algunos, pero fieles. ¡Traidores! La chica exagero un poco, pese a que ese camino era así antes. De alguna manera los traidores se infiltraron y comenzaron a talar. Cuando entras en ese claro él puede entrar en tu mente, medir tu fuerza.

Él crece cada vez que se derrama sangre, cuando aflora el odio en un corazón puro, se incrementa mientras más oscura es la sombra. Hay algo que llamamos las sombras por tradición, en fin estas no son fuertes por las noches y dentro del bosque no existían, no pueden entrar, ahora son proyectadas en el claro. Me sorprende el vasto conocimiento que posee la niña, pero tú olvídalo. Y déjame aconsejarte joven guardián, aléjate de la muchacha si no quieres causarle un daño psicológico permanente. Si quieres que viva déjala seguir sola, no puedes permitirte una distracción de esa magnitud, esto nunca había pasado. Ningunos de los anteriores estuvo acompañado jamás, ni siquiera por un amigo de ocasión. Piensa en eso Edward, se que conoces algunas de las reglas del guardián."

…**Fin Flash Back…**

Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo, cuando un frío viento del atardecer llego a él. Aun sobre la arena con el torso desnudo.

La noche lo pillo desprevenido, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, pero también lo sorprendió el hambre.

En pocos minutos se encontraba frente a una inmensa reja metálica, del otro lado de la ciudad. Era el barrio medio de la ciudad en donde la gente disfrutaba la vida de verdad. Traspaso los jardines eh ingreso directamente a la cocina.

_ ¡Rita, Paulo, Carmina! ¿Cómo han estado?_ dijo sorprendiendo a los desprevenidos trabajadores.

_ Edward, muchacho desconsiderado, como puedes hacerle esto a una viejita como yo_ le chillo rita, una señora de edad. Los tres Rita, Paulo y Carmina, lo miraban felices y sorprendidos de volverlo a ver.

Cenaron juntos, pero luego de acabar con toda su comida subió a su habitación.

Se encontraba ansioso, inquieto y preocupado. Ahora que estaba solo, no podía disimular más, no podía relajarse. Se recostó en la cama en un intento de relajar su cuerpo tensionado.

_ ¡NO!_ dijo, al verla en una ciudad en llamas_ tengo que hacer algo, estar con migo será desastroso para ella ¿que puedo hacer? Si la dejo… no, no puedo dejarla sola, menos en este momento ella no sabe nada de si misma. Quizás pueda lograr que ella me deje a mí. Obligarla a separarse de mi._ algunas de las imágenes que tenia en la cabeza le estaba poniendo nervioso, le ponía los pelos de punta al verla en aquel lugar sin saber como llegaría allí. Logro controlar el flujo de imágenes que tenia en la cabeza las alejo y logro conciliar el sueño.

Durmió sin problemas hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Pero sin ganas de levantarse se sumergió en la inconciencia, pensando y dormitando de rato en rato. Hasta el anochecer.

El mar de sentimientos se calmo, ya no eran confusos, estaban claros como agua, fuertes como el hierro y decididos a vivir por siempre dentro suyo; como el valioso recuerdo de lo que alguna vez deseo más que nada en el mundo.

_ Buenas noches_ Edward sintió la tierna voz que susurraba y la reconoció.

_ Ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que decidiste irte sin despedirte_ dijo tierno.

_ Como crees… jamás haría eso_ se acerco y le susurro a su oído de la misma manera en que el lo hacia_ soy demasiado posesiva para perder el derecho sobre algo como tú. No hay forma conocida para obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

Una parte de Edward estaba feliz por aquel comentario, pero la otra se entristecía al ver el afecto que le había tomado, continuamente recordaba esa imagen de Bella frente a la cuidad llena de llamas. Aun cuando tenia a la misma Bella radiante y feliz, totalmente opuesta a su imagen.

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo irónico_ Vamos quiero que conozcas a alguien.

_ Si te refieres a los chicos, bueno, señora, señorita y muchacho, de la cocina. Ya los conocí, no quise despertarte antes, deje que durmieras… en verdad… duermes demasiado. ¿Qué habrás hecho para cansarte de esa manera?

_ ¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste con ellos?

_Alguna horas.

_ ¿Y porque no subiste antes?

_ La charla era buena, muy interesante_ dijo mirándolo maliciosa.

_ ¿Qué te dijeron?_ se enfado.

_ Nada demasiado vergonzoso

_ Traidores.

_ No te molestes me costo sacarles información, quería saber de ti, igualarnos, lo que me dijiste de la desventaja me hizo pensar.

_ De cualquier forma te contaron.

_ No bajo su voluntad, puedo ser muy persuasiva. Me dijiste que me conocías y así es pero hay detalles que ni imaginas, que ni yo imaginaba_ se acomodo en la cama_ esto es agradable_ dijo sin pensar.

_ Si es muy agradable. Estas cansada, tenes dormir_ dijo dulce y persuasivo.

_ Estoy bien, no estoy cansada_ protesto.

_ No te pregunte si lo estabas o no. Lo veo en tus ojos. Duerme me voy a dar una ducha_ anuncio. Dulcemente coloco su dedo sobre sus labios_ no rezongues.

_ Me rindo, lo admito estoy cansada, y hasta…_ se mofo_ me duele un poco la cabeza_ cerro los ojos simulando darle la razón, pero se durmió de verdad.

Beso su frente con delicadeza, procurando no despertarla.

_ Aunque me condene, eh de dejarte sana._ se prometió_ Soy un alma solitaria mi querida Bella, estoy condenado a estar solo por el resto de mis días. Todos tienen algo extraño, o mejor dicho el extraño soy yo, me temo que eh de marcharme más pronto de lo debido_ suspiro contrariado_ Confío en ti_ se dijo_ más de lo debido creo. Pero temo que te estés equivocando con respecto al tiempo. Buenas noches_ dijo alejándose. Y se dirigió al baño.

Se quito la ropa para darse una ducha... pero al mirar su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, noto un sutil cambio que se estaba produciendo en su cuerpo. Era unos centímetros más altos, había adquirido un mejor aspecto respecto a su desarrollo muscular. Sus muslos eran ligeramente más rígidos y sus piernas con mejor musculatura. Pero noto un cambio mucho más importante, su marca al parecer se notaba menos nítida ¿estaba comenzando a desaparecer? Despacho la idea, debía ser solo una ilusión. Pero los cambios que sufría en el cuerpo no lo eran. Sonrío satisfecho consigo mismo de lo que veía.

El contacto gélido de su piel con el agua, lo hizo cambiar de idea respecto al baño. Si no había agua caliente no serviría para adormecerlo, al contrario lo despertaría y pasaría la noche en vela. Regreso a la cama, vestido, y la observo bajo la luz de la luna.

Ella seguía igual, con los ojos cerrados, la expresión ausente y relajada, quizás hasta feliz. Respirando lenta y profundamente, como si suspirara.

Final mente el relajante sonido de Bella lo adormeció. Edward se recostó en la cama lejos de ella, en contra de sus deseos que querían lo contrario. Pero quería que durmiera, que descansara, que estuviera bien.

Entre algo parecido a un sueño y a la realidad Edward comenzó a escuchar.

__ Esta bien. Con eso me basta__ decía un vos grave, aparentemente lejos.

_ _Pues para mi no. Debe regresar. No podemos esperarlo.__ discutía otra voz más aguda.

_ ¿Que sucede?_ pregunto Edward. Inconciente de que lo escuchaban.

_ _Hay que darse prisa. Porque algo malo va a pasar si se enteran. Y si no se enteran y piensan que…__ aquel la respuesta trajo consigo una visión demasiado brillante y borrosa para descifrarla._ _Él lo sabe, te descuidaste y…y si lo sabe, y si le dijo…_

_ _Pero no puede saber, ese no es el peligro__ protesto la vos grave__ y no fue mi culpa. Fue tuya__ dijo a Edward._ _tu cruzaste._

__ Y el que iba a saber, es poco lo que conoce y mucho lo que ignora._ _lo defendió la voz aguda.

__ Eso no es excusa. Pero… si, lo admito, necesita ser presentado. Iluminada nuevamente sin tanto _cuidado_ ni limites, es mejor, tener que controlarla es peligroso y difícil para nosotros. Más ahora._

__ Peligroso es lo que debo controlar, las proyecciones que quedan del día. Pero hay mayores problemas. Edward_ _le hablo__ es hora, el peligro es mayor y debe estar a salvo. _ Entonces despertó y todas aquellas voces desaparecieron.


	6. Taxiboy y Mal pensada Parte 2

**Capitulo tres**

**Parte dos**

**Taxi-boy y Mal pensada.**

__ Peligroso es lo que debo controlar, las proyecciones que quedan del día. Pero hay mayores problemas. Edward_ _le hablo__ es hora, el peligro es mayor y debe estar a salvo. _ Entonces despertó y todas aquellas voces desaparecieron.

Sudaba la gota gorda, tenso. La luz de la luna ya no entraba por la ventana. En la oscura habitación solo se escuchaba la profunda respiración de Bella. No había nadie más que ellos, ya no escuchaba aquellas voces.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama. Su corazón estaba oprimido, su dolor y preocupación pasaron a ser algo físico. Se comenzaba a desesperar, cada bocanada de aire le quemaba la garganta seca.

Entro en el baño, abrió la ducha y comenzó a desvestirse. El sonido del agua, relajante y fluido, y esta vez tibia, lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos. Bajo el agua, el fuerte golpe contra su piel lo relajo. Poco a poco se alejaba de la realidad, solo sentía el agua fluyendo por su cuerpo, calida con en el arrollo aquel día. No existía el legado, no para él, ni el guardián, no existían las sombras, el peligro, el tiempo, nada era importante, nada existía. Solo era Edward y allá en su cama, solo Bella, durmiendo. Bella…durmiente pensó y sonrío.

Miro su reflejo en el agua y notó que sus ojos eran más claros, color miel, pero estaban inyectados de sangre. Aparto la vista y dejo que el agua se llevara todo. No pensaba. Se encontraba completamente ido. Olvido todo, donde estaba, con quien...

Olvido que ya no estaba solo como lo había estado siempre.

Salio del baño desnudo, inconciente haciendo todo en forma mecánica, como si se hubiera levantado horas más tarde después de una alocada fiesta. Su mente se encontraba perdida en lo más profundo de la mente. Tan cansado estaba que se durmió en la cama solo logrando ponerse los bóxers.

Pero el destino es tan retorcido y sabio que en ese momento Bella no estaba en el cuarto.

Poco tiempo después de que Edward entrara en la ducha Bella se despertó y salió del cuarto.

La noche la pilló desprevenida, nunca había planeado quedarse dormida. Ya no estaba cansada en absoluto. Su mente estaba despierta y con energías, sentía que descaso un mes en lugar de unas horas. Sintió hambre, y curiosidad al ver la luz del baño encendida, con la ducha abierta. Pensó que cara pondría Edward si lo pillara en el baño, claro que había una gruesa cortina que no la dejaría verlo, pero ¿y si no la tenía corrida? No podía hacerle eso, ni ella lo soportaría, aunque sentía una enorme ansia por hacerle la broma de todos modos, entonces no lo pensó dos veces salio sin hacer ruido. Se paro junto a la puerta del baño y la empujo un poco.

"Desvergonzada, desvergonzada. Bella no le puedes hacer eso. ¿O si? No, no puedes Bella, piensa en como se sentirá, se enfadara con tigo Bella. Quieres que se vea obligado a dejarte solo porque no puedes aguantarte. Está cansado déjalo relajarse. Lo has escuchado, no durmió bien se movía inquieto. Vete a comer"

_ Es cierto_ susurro_ lo quiero sano, fuerte y feliz. Quiero lo mejor para él. Y, si, tengo hambre.

Ya pérdida la batalla con su conciencia se fue a la cocina.

Inesperadamente se encontró con un muchacho con un overol azul. Que en verdad, y aunque fuese raro, le favorecía.

Se paró en medio de la cocina, Bella no tenía palabras, se quedó mirando aquellos enormes ojos grises. El muchacho se pasó una mano por el pelo, castaño claro, un poco nervioso y le sonrío al ver la expresión del rostro de Bella.

_ ¿Un bocadillo nocturno? O haces una previa._ dijo con una dulce voz.

_ Pensé que no habría nadie, perdón. ¿Previa? Ah… no, es que.. me dio hambre_ lo volvió a mirar, de alguna lado le resultaba familiar, solo que no lograba recordarlo.

_ No te preocupes, soy Taxi, estoy trabajando en el jardín.

_ Yo soy…Bella_ dijo intentado no hablarle directamente para no hacer una pregunta indiscreta.

_ ¿Eres una huésped? Oh que tonta pregunta, claro que lo eres.

_ ¿Por que te dicen taxi?_ soltó de golpe. Se mordió la lengua para no seguir preguntando. ¿Era un taxi-boy? Taxi, se rió ya que supo lo que ella quería saber, el también habría pensado mal, después de todo Bella no era tan grande y el tenia dieciséis. Podían tener esos pensamientos cuando algo suena mal.

_ ¿Sonó mal eh? No te preocupes mis tarifas son bajas. Solo cobro 10 la hora, claro sin ningún tipo de compromisos_ dijo en broma. Pero Bella no lo entendía y lo miro perpleja._ no soy un taxi-boy, me dicen Taxi. Pero mejor llámame Juan.

_Ahhh…

_ Bueno, bueno. ¿Que haces despierta a estas horas si no vas a salir?

_ No quiero dormir. Por eso me alejo de las superficies cómodas. Taxi-boy.

_ Que original, jamás me dijeron eso ja, ja, ja es muy original, mal pensada.

_ Me alegra que lo encuentres gracioso, otro me tomaría por loca o borracha.

_Loca nunca, borracha, Mm… Sigo con dudas.

_ Haber taxi-boy ¿y porque estas levantado?

_ Trabajo_ se limitó a decir.

_ Eres jardinero _ dijo segura ya que lo recordaba, lo había visto cuando volvió esa tarde.

_ ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

_Te vi esta tarde ¿Entonces si no vas a hacer una previa para salir, que haces levantado a estas hora Taxi-boy, trabajo quizas?

_ Esta semana hay luna llena, mucha luz, por lo que se planta la mayor cantidad posible de especies. Así crecen grandes y fuertes en poco tiempo. El ciclo lunar es tan importante como el del sol.

_ Lo se. Pero es muy fascinante escuchar, eres dedicado a tu trabajo ¿Te gusta mucho verdad?

_ Digamos que me gusta ver crecer a los seres vivos... ¿de donde vienes? Si se puede saber claro.

_ Bueno, esto… no recuerdo nada de eso…

_OH, perdón no sabia que eras tu, la novia de Edward, no sabia sino…_ "la novia de Edward". Le gustaba, pero no quería irse por las ramas.

_ No importa. Sabes yo también dependo de ciclo lunar

_ ¿Enserio por?_ sus ojos estaba mirando al techo con el seño fruncido._ ¿Por qué?_ dijo bajando la vista para mirarla con verdadera curiosidad. Y con un poco de ¿expectativas? Si eso, esperaba que Bella fuera como él.

_ Si, enserio, yo… hago la dieta de la luna_ y ambos se largaron a reír desaforados.

_ Ja ja ja, ese estuvo bueno… sos una genia.

_ Lo se, lo se…_ se hizo la agrandada_ ayer por la noche visite la mansión Code. Necesita un buen jardinero.

_ ¿Qué tu qué? ¿Pero cómo? Esta a las afueras, rodeada por el bosque, en la parte baja de la ciudad ¿Fuiste con alguien verdad?... ¡No! ese es territorio muerto, es peligroso para cualquiera, no importa lo que seas.

_ Gracias por el consejo Juan, lo tendré en cuenta.

_No quise sonar autoritario pero, es peligroso. Y me caes bien. Alguien como tu no debería arriesgarse tanto_ entonces otra vos sonó desde el jardín.

_ Taxi, Valija te espera para seguir.

_ Me tengo que ir, un placer conversar con vos... y...

_ Habla y no te preocupes por Code, ya no es territorio muerto. Lánzalo, te prometo no ser mal pensada.

_ Pensé que podíamos seguir otro día la charla peque.

_Bueno, bueno si, ahora andante. Dale ve a trabajar, gánate el sustento. Juan salió riéndose, muy animado_ ¿por qué todos piensan en mi como si fuera una niñita que no se puede cuidar, como si fuera a pasar algo malo por estar sola?

Miró por la ventana, buscando algo con lo que distraerse, pensó que ver un poco de jardinería le serviría. Entonces noto su reflejo en el vidrio. Tenia puesto su vestido blanco se miró, se giró para mirarse la espalda, lo inspeccionó bien. Pero no encontraba ninguna razón para justificar a Edward. No entendía por que no le gustaba el vestido, era cómodo y fresco. Y muy bonito a decir verdad.

_ Hey Bella_ llamó Juan_ te ves aburrida, sal y mira esto.

Estaba con surte, que mejor manera de distraerse si provocarse un dolor de cabeza que mirar y aprender un poco de jardinería. Salio al jardín y pudo apreciarlo en todo su esplendor, estaba impactada, las rosas los jazmines, las platas de bulbos, los helechos y arbustos. El pequeño bebedero para aves. Todo el muro estaba cubierto de enredaderas y minada de nidos, y bajo la luz plateada de la luna llena todo era aun más mágico. Entonces mientras se dirigía hacia Juan, junto al bebedero de aves en forma de fuente con sapito, soplo el viento y mezclo todos los aromas del jardín.

_ Esto es mágico. Mmm… y huele a paraíso en la tierra. Son expertos, jamás vi, ni escuche de algo así.

_ Entonces vivías en una burbuja_ se mofo, dándole un codazo.

_ Si, es cierto_ dijo seria, segura de que era en parte verdad, luego suavizo el tono de su vos por el más dulce que tenia_ me gustaría volverlo a ver ¿cuantas noches durara esto?_ pero Juan no lo sabia asíque no respondió.

_ Mira. Esto es un brote de tulipán azul, es pequeño pero mira lo que puedo hacer.

_ ¡no la conocemos Juan! ¿Que piensas hacer? No sabemos nada de ella_ dijo una voz seria y viril, proveniente de alguien dos cabezas más grande que ella, moreno y de ojos negros. Y justo detrás había otro chico, solo un poco más pequeño (en comparación con el que hablaba) rubio y de ojos verdes.

_ Ya no molesten chicos, enserio.

_ Esta bien de todos modos ya se que ibas a hacer, nunca lo vi pero se como funciona, ya sabia que eras de los míos Taxi-boy.

_ Lo ven chicos, yo tengo intuición para esto, podemos confiar en Mal pensada_ todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella de repente.

_ Fue tu culpa, cuando lo dijiste sonó mal. ¿Como iba a saber que trabajabas en el jardín a estas horas? Taxi-boy._ entonces todos comenzaron a reír.

_ Muy bien parece confiable_ le tendió la mano._ soy Sebastián, me llaman Cordón_ pronuncio el rubio.

_ Vamos Mal pensada, te enseño como lo ago.

Bella se entretuvo con sus muchas demostraciones de los dones. Juan alimentaba con su energía la energía de las plantas y así hacia que maduraran. Sebastián, en cambio, por explicarlo de algún modo nutria la tierra usando su don, que era un poco más complejo. El tercero se llamaba Domínico, le decían valija, pero no trabajo con su don esa noche. Cuando Bella se acerco a preguntarle por que solo se limito a decir que no era el momento correcto. Pero le prometió a Bella que se lo demostraría en cuanto llegue el momento, asíque lo dejo tranquilo a regañadientes ya que le picaba la curiosidad. Pararon un momento para descansar.

_ No creo que lo deban hacer más._ los tres rostros la miraron con desaprobación _ por hoy muchachos, en unos 20 de minutos comenzara a salir el alba y los pueden ver. Claro que yo no le encuentro nada malo, pero recuerdo como se puso valija y bueno. Si lo que quieren es que no los descubran será mejor que acaben por ahora. ¿O no taxi-boy?_ bostezó_ y que vallan a descansar.

_ Mejor ve tu_ dijo Sebastián conteniendo una risa_ nosotros apenas y quemamos energías.

_ ¿Qué secreto no?_ comento Domínico. Que ya se mostraba a gusto con Bella._ Mal pensada ¿te cansaste?

_ No soy tan ruda como ustedes, ¿nos vemos esta noche?

_ Claro, siempre que quieras.

_ Entonces adiós chicos, nos vemos en la noche.

Bella regreso al cuarto y se recostó antes de que saliera el alba. Nadie había notado su ausencia, Edward seguía dormido tan profundo que no la noto cuando se acurruco contra su pecho y se durmió profundamente. Ambos permanecían quietos y serenos, aferrados el uno al otro.

Las visiones regresaron a Edward de un momento a otro, tan perturbadoras y confusas como la anterior.

_ Ten cuidado no sabemos donde están.

_ deja de presionar y enfócate encontrarlo, todo sigue bien.

_ ¿que pasa?_ pregunto entrando en la discusión_ respondan.

_ tú_ le dijo, en respuesta_ de veras cuidarla, no vagues. Y tú_ se dirigió al otro_ no lo defiendas enfócate en tus asuntos.

_ dejad de hablar, no le molestes. No comprendéis todo ya. Sabes toda la historia y la verdad. Para el hay muchos secretos, ¿que quieres que él haga? ¿Acaso sacaras los secretos de la luz? ¿Lo divulgaras o dejaras que todo pase como se dijo que pasaría?

_ Si no me van a ayudar, ¿díganme quienes son ustedes?_ exigió saber.

_ Escucha lo que dice._ dijo irritado, sonaba lago cansado pero no se podía saber, no conocía a quienes, o que eran las voces que interrumpían su sueño._ preocúpate por entrenarte_ le dijo_ solo eso que sea seguro que este con tigo.

_ nosotros podemos esperar un poco más.

_ No, nosotros no podemos controlar ya la situación, debe protegerla el guardián no nosotros, eso es peligroso. No importa como fueron las cosas, esto es trabajo de él.

_ No lo imaginan, están vigilando si, pero paso, lo hicimos bien. Dale libertad es joven_ hablaban entre ellos.

_ Si claro ¿y a cambio de que?... si legara a… eso no puede pasar, hermano no te olvides del por que, no te olvides lo que paso… este es el único lugar, su lugar. Su lugar_ repitió con una nota triste ante los duros recuerdos.

_ Ya, me provocan jaqueca, cállense o respondan…ah. Usen otro lugar para discutir, no necesito más secretos. Quiero respuestas, o al menos una explicación.

Y como el agua que se lleva todo, las palabras se llevaron la visión, difícilmente más definida que la anterior. Y todo volvió a estar en silencio. Su mente regreso a la realidad. Se aferro al cuerpo calido de entre sus brazos. Bella, Bella estaba entre sus brazos. Protegida, calida y feliz entre sus brazos.

Permaneció varias horas recostado, pero Bella no despertaba por más que lo intentara. A lo sumo lograba que balbuceara alguna que otra incoherencia.

_ Bella, por favor despierta. Hay que levantarse. Ya es tarde.

_ Esta noche no, taxi. Quiero dormir.

_ no vino ningún taxi, eres tan inocente despierta preciosa._ Bella no respondió, solo se giro y suspiro.

_ ojala tuvieras razón taxi.

_ Razón sobre que, taxi quiere saber_ le susurro, reprimiendo una risita.

_ Lo que dijiste taxi-boy, yo quiero._ se puso serio.

_ ¿que quieres?

_ le quiero, le amo.

_ ¿que cosa mi amor?

_ Edward _ suspiro. _ ¿taxi-boy, me enseñaras como hacerlo?_ callo por una rato. Y luego dijo_ trabaja chico, estoy cansada… baterías interminables taxi.

Edward se rió un poco de sus incoherencias, y la beso.

_ Yo también te quiero Bella._ le dijo antes de dejarla._ pero me gana el hambre amor.

Se metió en el baño, pensó en pegarse una ducha, pero ya se había bañado suficiente. Lo tomaría más tarde. Entonces se miro por primera vez y se dio cuenta de que no se había vestido del todo cuando termino el baño de la otra noche. Fue en silencio hasta la ventana, donde estaba su mochila y abrió el bolsillo más grande. Saco de un tirón un pantalón, pero de muy bruto, se salio un fajo de billetes. Lo tomo del suelo y lo volvió a guardar. Se puso el pantalón y una remera que saco con más cuidado.


	7. Historia

**Capitulo cuatro****:**

**Historia****.**

Día 

La casa estaba casi llena, no había parado de llegar gente. La casa de huéspedes era lejos algo parecido a un lujoso hotel, si bien servia para este fin no estaba preparada para un evento de esta magnitud.

La noche anterior había aparecido Edward en el hotel. Todos estaban felices de poder verlo otra vez, en especial Ángel.

Ángel era viuda, la dueña de la gran casa, y prácticamente la madre de Edward. Ángel lo había querido desde el momento en que lo vio, desde aquel día en el que Edward escapo del orfanato, ella se había echo cargo de él, legalmente claro, pero Edward jamás permaneció con Ángel, ni demostraba ningún tipo de apego o cariño.

_ Buenos días Edward_ saludo Ángel, mientras entraba a la cocina_ buenos días Rita.

_ Muy buenos Ángel_ contesto la viejita mientras reía un poco más.

_ Veo que estas de buen humor. Contame que de que te reis._ le pregunto a Rita, entonces Edward le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, que la hizo dejar de respirar.

_ Se esta riendo de mi, esta señora se ríe de mi.

_ No seas así, resulto divertido, admítelo. Debiste haber visto tu cara cuando me preguntaste.

_ Defiéndeme Ángel, decile algo._ el pulso de Ángel se disparo, definitivamente era una buena noticia. Su corazón cantaba, le iba a explotar el pecho de tanta felicidad._ Decí algo Ángel.

_ Mm. no lo se querido, ¿meterme con Rita?

_ Me pregunto por un acompáñate pago, un taxi-boy. Estos jóvenes de ahora ya no son como los de antes_ dijo la anciana entre risitas.

_ ¿Taxi-boy?_ repitió Ángel sorprendida. ¿Edward era gay y quería un acompañante? Rita tenía razón, por lo menos antes lo disimulaban.

_ No pienses mal Ángel, es solo que Bella dijo algo de una tal taxi, y después le pregunto algo al "taxi-boy"_ dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos_ ella estaba durmiendo, y yo quería saber si había alguien así en el hotel_ Edward se puso colorado mientras Ángel intentaba contener las ganas de reír.

_ Y yo pensé que era gay.

_ Muy graciosa. Muy graciosa_ dijo fingiendo estar ofendido._ bueno ¿quieren que les cuente como me fue en mi viaje o no?

_ Claro, eso me haría muy feliz, realmente dichosa._ entonces Ángel se acerco a la mesa y se sentó junto a él.

_Para complacerla. A las dos.

_Así esta bien, complácenos Edward.

_ Saben las extrañe mucho_ dijo Edward._ No se por que.

_ Yo si se por que, somos inolvidables_ Ángel, tomo una fruta y lo miro_ cuéntanos_ dijo esperando a que comience. Pero Edward tenía duda no sabia que decir. Comprendiendo eso de inmediato, ella lo ayudo con algunas preguntas que tenia desde hace mucho.

_ ¿Si no tienes dinero Edward, y tampoco aceptas que el que te ofrezco, como es que te has mantenido? Digo se que no te gusta trabajar por que no permaneces en un lugar el tiempo suficiente, y por lo visto te esta yendo bien.

_ Tienes razón Ángel, lo que pasa es algo muy curioso. Veras yo nunca llevo más de unos cuantos billetes, como para comprar un poco de comida. Pero en Casstee.

_Casstee_ interrumpió rita con suspiro_ es hermoso, ¿estuviste lo suficiente para mirar una amanecer? La plaza mayor es el mejor lugar.

_ Si Rita, Bella quería mirarla y me quede, es muy bonita_ se refería a Bella, la persona, pero no se dieron cuenta de que no pensaba en la magnifica vista_ Pero bueno, yo estaba corto de dinero la noche anterior a conocerla. Estaba caminado por la calle con un libro que compre usado, en eso me gaste gran parte del poco dinero que me quedaba.

_ ¿Si tenías poco dinero porqué te compraste un libro? Un libro antes que comer, en que pensabas._ le regaño Rita.

_ No lo se, un impulso. Pero se pone mejor. Yo estaba distraído, esta medio embobado, no pregunten porque, porque no lo se. Entonces en vez de seguir por la calle por la que pretendía ir, gire en una esquina rápidamente.

_ Y eso por que ¿otro impulso?_ le tomo el pelo.

_ Escucha, justo en ese momento me choque con uno, creo que se llamaba Brezar. Estaba medio tomado, olía mal. Bueno a alcohol y cigarrillo. Iba vestido de traje, y tal parece que le molesto que lo tocara y le arrugara el trajecito. Entonces comenzó a rebajarme, tenia tantos aires de superioridad se olvido que le llevaba una cabeza y que era mucho más robusto que él. Entonces lo empuje, tuve un arranque de rabia, un impulso y la verdad no me arrepiento.

_ ¡Edward!_ exclamo Ángel. Sorprendida de sus reacciones. No le gustaba la violencia.

_ No le hice daño Ángel. No me arrepiento porque de un insulto a otro y un que otro empujón termino llevándome a una casa de juego.

_ Así que te están entrando los vicios mundanos Edward. ¿Desde cuando te gusta apostar?_ pregunto Rita, sorprendida por la confesión de Edward.

_ No Rita, yo no sabia jugar, para nada. Estaba nervioso yo no era para nada violento y los juegos de azar no me apetecen. Lo peor es que no tenía mucho dinero y mi tonto orgullo no me dejaba retractarme. Pero un empleado se acerco y me explico las reglas básicas. Todo en menos de cinco minutos. Cuando me senté en la mesa, todos tenían la misma cara de nabos, riendo a costa mía. La primera mano jugué con cautela la apuesta inicial y nada más. Para la segunda mano, me tocaron las mejores cartas, así que subí un poco la apuesta. Ellos igualaron y me arriesgue, aposte todo. Incluso lo que no tenía.

_ ¡Por que apostaste todo!_ le grito, miro a Ángel avergonzado.

_ Me temo Ángel que no fui capas de controlar mis impulsos. Pero al carajo no me arrepiento de eso, gane una buena suma de dinero y pude atender perfectamente las necesidades de Bella. Tendrían que haber visto sus caras, tenían la boca bien abierta y su orgullo por el piso._ dijo y rompió en risas.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras estas vez?_ esa era la pregunta primordial. La pregunta a la que más temía Ángel.

_ Me quedare el tiempo que Bella quiera permanecer aquí. Me quedo porque ella quiere._confeso

_ Creo que me va a caer muy bien. Quiero conocerla. Si es capaz de hacerte quedar algo más de tiempo.

_ Pensé que ya la conocías. Llego un poco más tarde que yo, y estuvo "charlando"_ miro insinuante a Rita_ me gustaría saber que le contaron de mi. Por que se reía de mí, y además se de buena fuente que charlo con una taxi- boy y aun no me respondiste quien es._ entonces la viejita cocinera, rió fuerte, muy fuerte como cuando se es joven y se tiene mucho pulmón, y también se escucho otra risa más gruesa.

Apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, doblado de la risa, estaba Juan.

_ Ah, Juan ¿entonces sabes que le dijeron de mi?_ le dijo al reconocerlo.

_ No, no Edward… es que… es que

_ Te estas poniendo morado Juan respira_ dijo contagiándose la risa.

_ Es-que-yo-soy-_ logro decir. Pero otra oleada de risa le llego_ ¿Cómo despertó mal pensada?_ logro decir y cayo al piso.

_ ¿Quien es mal pensada?

_ Tu novia Edward, la conocí ayer por la noche.

_ ¿Ayer? Que... Que..._ dijo y se puso de pie, algo tenso._ ¿estuviste con ella anoche?

_ Si. Dijo que tenía sueño pero que no quería dormir. Hasta donde logre escuchar de su conversación querías saber quien era el taxi-boy con el que estuvo. Bueno Edward me presento formalmente, me dicen Taxi y ayer trabaje en el jardín con tu novia. Es copada, me agrada, y a los chicos también_ miro a Ángel y pudo ver como Rita se marchaba de la habitación, debido al reciente ataque de risas que tenia. Causado básicamente por las frases que Juan uso en su presencia_ es brillante y talentosa. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien Edward.

_ Si yo también, y me alegra conocer al famoso taxi-boy… Ahora, me gustaría saber, digo. ¿Que le tienes que enseñar a Bella? Más te vale ser todo un caballero con ella._ Juan se largo a reír._ ríe mientras puedes crío._ las risas sonaban como música de fondo_ también tu Rita, me gustaría saber de que te ríes.

_ Entonces… Oh Edward_ dijo Ángel y se lanzo en un abrazo_ tu no eres, Edward, tu no eres…_ repetía entre lagrimas de felicidad._ a ti no te eligieron_ decía en susurros. Pero Edward lo escucho.

_ ¿Yo no soy que Ángel? Dime, dímelo Ángel. ¿Tú lo sabias?_ miro a Rita, que regresaba a la habitación y los miraba con una mezcla de desconcierto y felicidad. Y a Juan que lloraba de la risa_ tenemos que hablar; presiento… mejor dicho, yo se que puedes responderme. ¿Lo harás?_ le susurro. Ella asintió, y se separo, se debían la explicación. Entonces dijo en con voz normal para que Rita lo oyese_ quiero que hables conmigo Ángel, quiero conocerte un poco más. _ Edward se levanto y le extendió la mano, Ángel la tomo y salieron de la cocina.

_ Vamos a mi despacho, así podemos hablar en privado._ dijo enseñándole una enorme sonrisa. De aquellas que le daba a su marido, sonrisas de felicidad y esperanza.

_ Gracias Ángel, te quiero mucho._ le dijo abriendo la puerta del despacho para que ella entrase.

_ Yo también Edward, desde aquel día en que te vi por primera vez en el orfanato. Te vi y te quise, te vimos_ aclaro_ John y yo, hasta pensamos en adoptarte, no sabia quien eras. Pero… pero, no se podía tenerte. Eso me dolió, eras tan hermoso, me necesitabas, y aun así no podías quedarte con nosotros. No era el momento.

_ ¿Quien es John?_ pregunto Edward._ Yo ya se todo, bueno una versión censurada de todo. Cuéntame tu historia.

Ángel dio una vuelta al salón. Tres de las cuatro paredes estaban amuradas con estantes llenos de libros y fotos.

Saco un álbum de fotos y recortes y se dirigió al escritorio de madera. Demasiado varonil, pensó Edward, y efectivamente lo era. Aquel estudio había pertenecido a John.

Ángel Déclan, para todo el que tenía la suerte de conocerla, era el alma más caritativa bondadosa, leal y maternal que existía. Además de la persona más adinerada de la región. Sin embargo su historia de vida era triste.

_Me case a lo dieciséis, con John Hale _ señalo un foto en la cual estaban vestidos fuera de la iglesia_ en ese entonces el tenia dieciocho y estudiaba medicina en una universidad en el sur de Canadá. Le ame desde el preciso instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Nos conocimos en una tienda de muebles, yo buscaba una linda mesa para una casa que remodelaba y el intentaba encontrar muebles que pudieran combinar_ Ángel sonrío ante el recuerdo_ y no estaba teniendo suerte. Era pésimo, no podía dejar que alguien comprara tan mal los muebles. Estuvimos saliendo unos meces, nos amábamos, congeniábamos de muchas maneras, podía hablar libremente con él. Cuando me propuso matrimonio no lo pensé dos veces. Lo hicimos público, y lo aceptaron, papá y mamá lo aprobaban. Nuestras familias se conocían, solo teníamos que enfrentarnos a los Hale, mi otra familia, que eran más duros, los nervios me estaban volviendo loca. Volamos a Inglaterra el día después de hablar con mis padres. Y que tonta fui. Me aceptaron de inmediato, y me agradaron mucho. Nos apoyaron como nadie jamás lo había visto. Nos casamos ese verano y regresamos a Canadá. Cuando John termino con sus estudios, yo ya había echo una pequeña fortuna en la Bolsa de Valores. Éramos la pareja ideal, de ese tipo de pareja que solo se da una vez por cada millón de habitantes. Llevábamos tres años de casados cuando te vimos por primera vez en uno de nuestros viajes._ dijo con voz quebrada_ Pero mis padres, Samantha y Cardin Déclan, murieron en lo que los diarios titularon como trágico y casual, pero nuestras familias sabían la verdad. Y nos fuimos.

Se hizo un silencio mientras Ángel se tranquilizaba para no llorar. Ella lo miro y Edward asintió para que prosiguiera.

_Entonces me hice cargo de mis tres hermanos más jóvenes. Michel de tan solo dos años, Julián de trece y Luca de dieciséis. John se mudo con migo y juntos retomamos el mando de mi familia, con algo de ayuda que aportaron los Hale. Aunque no tenían ninguna responsabilidad, pero nos apoyaron y por eso los Déclan les van a estar eternamente agradecidos, en especial yo. Entonces ese mismo año, mientras John hacia su ronda en el hospital ocurrió un accidente con uno de los huérfanos con los que tratábamos, no le hecho la culpa ni le guardo rencor, para nada, era solo un niño. No tiene la culpa. Pero sus consecuencias fueron severas. Desde ese entonces guarde reposo por un año. John me prohibió seguir con aquello, no era mi trabajo sino de Luca, el hijo mayor, pero el no estaba preparado y yo lo estaba adiestrando, para cuando cumpliera los dieciocho y se hiciese cargo de todo, como debe ser al ser el varón más grande. Pero no pude resistir permanecer allí, entonces al acabar mi año de reposo me mude a Francia, Luca ya tenia diecisiete, yo seguía a cargo del papeleo. Los llamaba todos los días, jamás los deje yo continúe con el trabajo, enviaba a los potenciales a Chile, donde continuaba con el trabajo.

_ Los potenciales_ repitió_ ¿eres de Chile?

_ No pero ese fue el ultimo asentamiento de mis padres. Y como estaban cerca las otras familias, estaba bien dejarlos allí. Aunque ahora se han ido, no se a donde. Sigo en contacto pero no me quieren decir. Piensan que debo alejarme de todo eso y seguir con mi vida._inspiro_ Los potenciales son gente como tu y yo, o Juan y los chicos, y sospecho que también Bella. ¿No es cierto?, Juan lo insinúo.

_ Si así es. Ella es muy especial.

_Tan solo dos años después_ prosiguió con el relato_ John fue asesinado. Continuo sola desde entonces.

_ Ángel_ dijo y la envolvió en sus brazos._ Jamás lo supe. ¿Pero hace cuanto paso eso?

_ Hace unos seis años; se fue hace seis años dejándome sola, hasta que te encontré. Y aunque ahora estoy tranquila, todavía tengo una extraña sensación. Y aun sigo esperando a que todo suceda. Espero_ susurro._ aunque por fin puedo respirar tranquila y saber que serás un hombre libre. Que eres un hombre libre de toda atadura con todo este confuso embrollo del guardián, la profecía y los secretos. Se que tú no eres_ recalco_ se que no te eligieron.

_ ¿Por qué piensas eso?_ dijo y la dejo para mirarla a la cara.

_ Porque me dijiste que me querías, porque te quedaras aquí, y porque estas enamorado de Bella. Y no lo niegues yo te conozco. Aunque no lo creas.

_ ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Desde cuando sabes que yo… el guardián?_ nada de eso tenia pies ni cabeza para él.

_ Te contare una historia, en parte tu historia. Aunque después tendrás que responder tú un par de preguntitas_ dijo seria_ ¿quiero saber quien te lo dijo, y con qué necesidad si tu ya no eres valido?, ya eligieron.

_ ¿Quién?

_ ¿Sabes algo del ciclo del guardián Edward?_ el negó con la cabeza_ primero son dos candidatos nacidos cada 60 años y se elige uno. Él puede vivir muchos años, muchos, enserio, muchos._ verla hacer eso le hizo sonreír.

_ Entendí, entendí, viven muchísimos años.

_ Pueden, pero no viven más de 70 años después de asumir. A veces menos. Todo depende de la compatibilidad. No puedo decirte con que porque mi familia no se encarga de eso. Se encarga de otra.

_ ¿Y qué familia si?

_ Bueno conocí a alguien de una que lo sabia. Pero nunca me lo dijo, es muy peligroso que lo digan a los otros. Solo pasan el conocimiento de generación en generación. Solo a los hijos.

_ ¿Peligroso?

_ Claro que si, tu que crees ¿qué aquí solo hay gente buena?. Hay infiltrados muchacho. Gente que te vigila, que nos vigila, es por eso que estoy tan feliz. Por que ya puedo estar tranquila, no te pasara nada, ni a mí, ni a ti.

_ ¿Por qué te harían daño Ángel?

_ Olvidemos esto, ¿si?… tú amas, te diste cuanta que me quieres. Sientes afecto y tienes una atadura, eso es lo que me deja tranquila. Saber que no te eligieron y que quizás…

_ ¿Quizás qué?

_ Quizás puedas quedarte con migo, un tiempo. Edward, yo no pude tener hijos, antes del accidente no lo habíamos pensado. Pero después cuando fue definitivo, sentí como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí. Hasta que te encontré. Cuando te vi, en aquel orfanato, mirando a la calle, ansiando libertad, supe que eras especial. Cuando me entere que eras un candidato, se me partió el alma. No podía dejarte allí, verte convertir en un solitario, sin nadie a quien querer. Ansiabas libertad, lo veía en tus ojos, y cuando te fuiste, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. Edward, ese mismo día, moví cielo y tierra para dar contigo, ¿lo recuerdas?

_ Si, pero no sabia que me conocías. Yo te recordaba como la mujer de la gran sonrisa, la que me dijo que el mundo era para verlo, y que no debería perder el tiempo. Esa noche, mi primera noche fuera, tenia frío, pero no pensaba volver al orfanato, una vez que saboree la libertad, no quería perderla nuevamente. Entonces apareciste de la nada y me ofreciste un lugar para dormir. No confiaba, sabia perfectamente que no debía estar con extraños quería estar solo. Pero lo acepte, te seguí y creo que fue lo mejor que me sucedió.

_ Ese mismo día te adopte Edward. Legalmente claro, siempre supe que no te ibas a quedar conmigo si te decía lo que había echo, iba en contra de tu naturaleza. Entonces lo presente de otra manera.

_ Un lugar en el cual dormir y comer, cuando lo quiera._ cito.

_ Eres como el hijo que hubiéramos tenido de haber podido ser padres.

_ Perdón Ángel.

_ ¿Perdón por qué? Edward.

_ Perdón por no haberte dicho lo importante que eres para mí y lo mucho que te quiero, eres como mi madre. Aunque recién ahora lo siento.

_ No te disculpes corazón, yo siempre supe que no sentirías nada por mi. Pero eso es el pasado, ya eligieron a otro como guardián, y tú podrás tener una vida llena de sentimientos. Cuéntame sobre esa tal Bella. ¿Qué sientes?

_ Ella es la mujer más increíble, y siento tanto, tengo un impulso incontrolable de abrazarla y protegerla. Cuidarla de todo, y al mismo tiempo dejarla libre, para que vaya a donde sus pies la lleven.

_ Eso es hermoso. Pero puedes hacer las dos cosas, después de todo tu lo llevas haciendo toda tu vida.

_ Ángel, yo soy el guardián.

_ Si, Edward pero nunca asumirás, nunca tendrás llamados, nada de visiones ni voces en la cabeza que discuten sobre ti.

_ ¿Voces, como es eso?

_ No tiene caso que te lo explique pero bueno. Cuando un guardián debe asumir, recibe llamados; visiones confusas. Por lo que me contaron, siempre son críticas por parte de voces. Y algunas veces visiones del alerta. No se como explicarte…

_ Entiendo. Entonces digamos que escuchas voces que te dicen cosas. ¿No será que se esta enloqueciendo? Eso tiene más lógica.

_ Puede ser. Pero la semana anterior al eclipse, hay una visión del alerta. Nunca se dio ninguna que yo sepa, pero se dice que esa visión no la tiene el elegido sino la persona que este junto a el. No lo puedo explicar. Ya te dije que jamás paso, nunca existió un guardián con… un acompañante por así decir.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Todos dicen que porque tiene que estar solo. Pero creo que es porque son antisociales, imagínate como habrías sido tú si te hubieras quedado en el orfanato. Por más que no seas el guardián, si vives toda tu vida sin sentir afecto o pena por alguien o algo. Es obvio que no tendrías a nadie cerca para que reciba la visión una semana antes. Es de allí de donde nace la expresión, "ese es tu legado y sabemos que contigo morirá", por que no tiene familia, nunca paso pero no significa que no pueda socializar. Lo que no puede es tener un amigo, o sentir algo, profundo, por alguien. Pero, funciona perfectamente, pude hacer lo mismo que hace todo el mundo. Solo que no lo hace, creo… si te soy sincera siempre tuve esa curiosidad.

_ ¿Y que pasaría si eso sucediese, si hubiera algo diferente?

_ Ellos aparecerían. Ellos, los cuidadores, aparecerían para asegurarse de que cumplas con tu tarea. Pese a todo.

_ ¿Por ellos temes Ángel? Temes que te hagan daño porque estas muy ligada a mi.

_ Si, es verdad. Se que es tonto, pero mi corazón seguirá oprimido unos años más. No los quiero cerca.

_ ¿Hasta después de que tenga 21?

_ ¿Como lo sabes? contéstame Edward quien fue el que te lo dijo, y con que fin. No hay necesidad ya de que lo sepas, no iniciaras.

_ Ángel tu dices que yo… no soy el guardián. ¿Estas segura?

_ Cien por cien. Nunca podrías quererme si lo fueras, no podrías sentir cariño afecto o apego por nada. Edward, hasta hace poco, tu, no te podías quedar en ningún lugar más de una noche. Y ahora te quedas, y no por ti, sino por ella. Que más pruebas quieres para convencerte. Nunca jamás; y no por no presentarse una oportunidad, sino porque no se puede. Él guardián no siente apego por nada ni nadie que no sea su trabajo. Solo cuado esta allí, donde se supone que debe estar, solo en ese momento siente algo fuerte._ respiro profundo y lo miro seria_ te diré lo que me dijo mi amigo cuando le hice una pregunta similar y lo cito, "Es como una historia de amor retorcida, el fue echo para ella. Para nadie más, no tiene ojos, ni pensamientos para otra. No tiene otro propósito que no sea protegerla a costo de vida." Es por eso que se siente incompleto, como de seguro te sentiste estos años. Buscando, y buscando tu propósito. Te dijeron que lo eras_ afirmo_ pero es imposible, te lo explique. Yo no me encargo de eso pero, estoy segura. ¿Y tú estas seguro Edward?

_ No estoy convencido de nada; quizás tengas razón. Pero no puedo asegurarlo.

_ No te hagas la cabeza si no es el momento. Aprovecha solo tienes 17 y pronto tendrás 18. ¿Estarás en tu fiesta cierto?

_ ¿Mi fiesta?

_Claro todos los años doy una en honor a tu cumpleaños. Nunca estas pero siempre lo festejo.

_ No podía esperar otra cosa de ti. ¿Te gustan las fiestas, eh?

_ Vamos Edward, somos jóvenes, estamos sanos. Y más que nunca hay una razón para una fiesta. Fíjate que no he anunciado aun el evento y la gente ya empieza a venir para asegurarse un lugar.

_ Entonces, por lo visto sabes festejar. ¿Cual es el tema?

_ No lo se decide tú, chico del cumpleaños.

_ Que sea un baile de mascaras.

_ ¿Un baile de mascaras?. Perfecto justo lo que necesito. Con mascaras, una orquesta. El salón lleno de lilas y velas. Será un sueño. ¿Edward no te molesta que te deje? tengo que hablar con Rita, le va a encantar la idea.

Salieron del despacho hacia un pasillo corto que daba con las habitaciones, y la escalera del living.

_ ¿Ángel alguna vez te dije que eres la mejor?

_ No.

_ Ya me parecía. Ángel eres la mejor. No se que habría sido de mi sin ti. Pero antes de que nos pongamos cursis, vamos que hay una fiesta que organizar, y yo tengo una cocina que lastrar. Tengo hambre ¿podes creerlo?

_ Mi pobre Edward, como te tienen desnutrido. Tengo que tener una seria charla con esa joven, no puede ser que no te alimente con regularidad. En cuanto despierte hazme el favor de presentármela.

_Lo voy a intentar otra vez, si lo consigo te veo más tarde.

Se separaron, Ángel se fue a la cocina para contarle las buenas nuevas a Rita y el resto del personal. Edward regreso al cuarto con Bella.

Seguía igual a como la había dejado, solo que ahora no hablaba. Se quedo con ella un rato, pero decidió salir a ver en que podía ser útil. Después de todo harían una fiesta que seria para él y quería participar, se quiso convencer. La verdadera razón era que no podía resistir más ver a Bella dormir.

Entonces paso el resto del día de un lado para el otro haciendo recados para distraerse.

_Noche__._

Abrió los ojos a mitad de la noche, algo que ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre en Bella. Estiro su mano insegura por las sabanas, hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo de Edward muy cerca. Pero no tanto como a Bella le gustaba que estuviese.

Su mano toco su pecho caliente y suave y no resistió el impulso de rozarlo suavemente con la punta de sus dedos. El tacto tan delicado con su piel le agradaba. Edward se había dormido con una camisa que con el paso de las horas se le había desabotonado y Bella aprovecho.

Él era una piedra, no se movía ni se despertaba con su roce, se acurruco en su costado y comenzó a dibujar círculos en su pecho con la yema de los dedos. No se atrevía a dejar que su mano divagara por la sedosa piel de Edward. Entonces el la envolvió con sus brazos y la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho. Una costumbre que tenia, pero que lo hacia con la almohada.

Aquello la tomo de improviso, Edward giró y ella quedo encima de el. Aflojo sus brazos y los dejo caer.

No se despertaba, ni aun teniendo el peso de Bella sobre él. Estaban pecho con pecho bajo las sabanas.

Bella tenía su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Centímetros que podía acortarse con solo un pequeño movimiento que la dejaría probar el dulce sabor de su boca. Volver a sentir el fuego recorrer su cuerpo mientras lo besaba. Saciar esa necesidad de él y probar su roce nuevamente.

Su respiración se acelero, apoyó sus palmas en el pecho desnudo de Edward y se acerco a aquel rostro tallado en piedra. Separo sus piernas y las apoyó a cada lado. Dejo que sus manos se deslizaran hasta situarse una a cada lado de su cabeza. Dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre el, encajando sus pechos y sus caderas a la perfección. Sentía una fuerte corriente en su vientre, tan extraña, tan nueva que la ponía nerviosa. Pero aun así era agradable.

Lo necesitaba, ya no le importaba si lo despertaba o no. Lo quería, y quería saborearlo otra vez, estaba lujuriosa su cuerpo ardía al contacto con el de él.

_ ¿Ey Bella estas despierta?_ se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

_ Por un demonio Taxi-boy. Vete de aquí._ susurro. Al mismo tiempo que abandonaba sus pretensiones lujuriosas. Y se bajo.

_ Vamos Malpensada, hay comida preparada para ti abajo. Debes tener hambre.

Bella lo pensó un minuto, se debatía entre volver a la cama con Edward o comer algo y salir al jardín, entonces su estomago gruño y no tubo más remedio que salir.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto con cuidado. Juan no estaba allí, pero podía escucharlo bajar las escaleras. Suspiro frustrada y bajo hacia la cocina.

_ Solo diez minutos más, eso es lo único que necesitaba, solo diez minutos taxi-boy, solo diez minutos. Que diez, cinco con eso me conformaba.

_ Diez minutos para que malpensada, si llevas durmiendo toda la tarde.

_ Bueno ya fue. ¿Que tenemos planeado para hoy?

_ Primero comida. Después trabajo, hay que preparar lilas. Y si quieres podemos continuar la charla pendiente del otro día.

_ Vale. ¿Pues entonces que hay para comer?_ Juan se rió y le acerco un plato cargado de comida.

Era otra noche en el mágico jardín que estaban arreglando para la gran ocasión sin decirle a Bella. (Un pedido de Edward.)

_ No importa cuanto tiempo lo vea, el jardín siempre me parece distinto_ comento.

_ Pues claro siempre hay más platas, no se nota pero se siente.

_ Tienes razón. Son buenos en su trabajo. Pero con ese poder, podrías haces grandes proezas, ayudar en grande a las personas.

_ Lo intente en una época de mi vida; pero aprendí de la peor manera que en verdad no los ayudaba. Jamás aprendían la lección, confiaban ciegamente en que yo los ayudaría, que los arreglaría… no respetaban su vida.

_ No lo comprendo.

_ No importa. Después conocí a Ángel, ella me dio trabajo. Con los chicos me siento bien. No son como yo pero me entienden. Nos volvimos jardineros porque trabajar con la naturaleza es más gratificante, jamás hay daño por ello.

_ ¿Me enseñaras a hacer lo que tú haces?

_ Pero tú… ¿enserio tu?

_ No lo se. Va, digo, aun no conozco mis limites.

_ Esta bien, si te copa también lo intentamos con los chicos. ¿Te va?

Durante el día, Edward esperaba inútilmente que Bella despertara, pero jamás sucedía. Se mantenía ocupado haciendo recados por toda la ciudad para Ángel, para no verse en la tentación de meterse en la cama con Bella, la veía cansada y quería comportarse por ella. Pero cada noche terminaba agotado a tal punto que se compadecía de los mensajeros que habían trabajado para Ángel. Cada noche volvía a tener esas borrosas y extrañas visiones. Edward era de tener visiones en sueños pero que estas sean parecidas a las que Ángel describió lo atormentaban, podría ser una casualidad. El argumento de Ángel era fuerte, tenía lógica, mucha lógica para su gusto. Pero no podía ignorar que lo habían iniciado y no lo era un chisme que le dijeron como pensaba Ángel, ¿acaso se equivocaron de persona?

Durante la noche, Bella se acurrucaba junto a Edward, al que siempre le veía cansado. Con él cual siempre tenia intenciones lujuriosas, al cual extrañaba, no podía estar por mucho ya que Juan siempre llamaba en el momento más inoportuno. Parecía como si supiera lo que ella pensara y lo hiciera apropósito. Cada noche practicaba sus nuevas habilidades recién descubiertas, pero a diferencia de los chicos ella terminaba agotada y dormía todo el día.

El tiempo pasó sin darse cuenta en ese estado de dia-noche que tenían. Un mes sin que lo notaran.

Incluso cuando no podían hablarse, incluso cuando solo se veían dormir y solo sabían del otro por boca de Juan, incluso así, continuaban enamorándose más y más el uno del otro.

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Una noche hubo complot. Tanto Juan, como Sebastián y Dominico. Se negaron a que Bella trabajara con ellos, le enseñaron la teoría, de un nuevo don que querían que Bella probara. Y la mandaron, literalmente, a dormir.


End file.
